Hostage - Chicago Take-down
by maryhell
Summary: Third and final instalment of the Hostage trilogy. When Edward and Jasper return from honeymoon, they get an unusual reception. Marcus has offered to help the FBI take down some of Chicago's worst. Unfortunately, he won't do it without his son at his side. M/M SLASH - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Edward/Jasper pairing. M for a reason. Over 18's only.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago Takedown Chapter 1**

AN: Finally part 3 in the Hostage trilogy. To truly understand this story, you need to have read the other two. I am posting this chapter as a show of good faith. As you know I have never left a story unfinished. It will be a kick in the butt for me to get moving on it.

Chapters will be irregular. At this moment in time, I have no idea how long the story will be.

There will not be a POV. This story is written in the third person.

Huge thanks to Harrytwifan for her wonderful beta skills.

Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related. Only the plot is mine. Any resemblance to people living or not, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jasper was seething. It took everything he had to keep his temper in check. Sam was none too pleased, either. Celebrations for the boys return home had quickly morphed. The apartment promptly turned into an operation's meeting room.

Jasper guided a numb Edward to the couch. He could imagine the turmoil his man must be in. After overcoming torture and a near death experience, during and after the bank siege, Marcus had to go and throw him through another loop. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? If Marcus was to walk through the door, Jasper would happily shoot him, and sleep soundly afterward. By the look on Esme's face, he thought he would have a battle to get to the gun first, too. If she ever got hold of the bastard, he'd be choking on his balls.

What point was Marcus trying to make?

If he truly wanted to prove himself to Edward, then he should turn state's evidence, and leave it to a wider task force. As far as Jasper was concerned, Marcus was flexing his ego, at Edward's expense. In the meantime, there were things to be clarified. Questions needed to be asked.

"Does Marcus expect Edward to purely be a contact, or more involved?

Charlie sighed before answering. "Honestly, I don't know. Regardless, he will have to be prepared for anything, even undercover work."

Jasper was not happy with the statement. Charlie was their boss, but he was only seeing the prize, not necessarily the cost.

Did Charlie see his men as soldiers in battle?

Were they all expendable casualties of a larger war?

There was no doubt in Jasper's mind; The Pack was part of a task force. However, he couldn't help thinking Charlie was sending Edward into a burning building, with no hope of escape. Sure, it was their job to fight crime, and sometimes there were casualties. Jasper was going to do his damnedest to make sure Edward did not become a statistic. He would do whatever it took to ensure the safety of his man.

The Pack was happy to let Jasper do the talking. After all, he had more operational experience than any of them. They were also loyal to each other before anyone else. Unfortunately, for Charlie, he had to go and spoil the already awkward ambiance with a weak attempt at bureaucratic bullshit.

"Jasper, technically, you're not supposed to be involved. This is one for The Pack. You're research."

Jasper couldn't believe it. He couldn't help wondering if what he was hearing was what years of government conditioning did to a person. Shoot the gun, then walk away from the aftermath. Not this time. Charlie was cornered.

"Not involved... NOT INVOLVED!"

Jasper lost his composure.

"You bring this into our home, on the day we return from honeymoon, and you say I shouldn't be _involved?_ You have got to be kidding? Not a goddamn chance, Charlie. I could reel off a shit load of reasons why I am involved. You changed the ball game Charlie. Well, so am I. IF, and I mean IF, Edward becomes Marcus's handler, then I am his. End of story."

As Jasper spoke he edged toward the front of the couch. Edward squeezed his hand. He had something to say. Jasper sank back, and held onto his husband.

With no emotion in his tone, Edward asked, "What has Marcus offered?"

"He said that Aro was on his own, and was struggling to keep dominance over the other cartels. They smell weakness, and are out for blood. It's like a battle zone, with one family trying to outsmart another. Regardless of who eventually takes control, he suggests it would be a good time to be able to shut down certain business ventures. Some families have approached Marcus with their support. They see him as Aro's successor. At the very least, he can give us Aro."

Edward clarified the position further. "And none of this will happen if I'm not involved?"

Charlie confirmed everything with a short, sharp, "That's the condition."

Rose asked, "How do we know it's not a ploy to get Edward into the family business; an attempt to turn him to the dark side? Marcus is the one with an heir. Maybe he wants to take over the whole shebang."

"We don't. And what you suggest is possible. Nevertheless, we do know Edward would never turn."

"Thanks."Edward mumbled. He was getting quieter. Not that he'd said much.

Jasper noticed, and pulled him closer. He could see him absorbing every comment, and mulling it over. Edward had already sunk into a world where he could hear all the information, yet his brain worked through the different scenarios. He was returning to cop mode. Only, this was unlike anything he'd dealt with before. Whatever his decision, the Pack would be there for support.

Alice had kept an eye on media coverage both during and after the bank siege. She asked, "If anyone sees Edward, won't they know exactly who he is? His face was plastered all over the news."

"Not necessarily, we have several options in that area. A disguise is one choice. What we do depends on what capacity Marcus wants Edward; then we can start planning. We can't simply descend on Chicago. That's why we need to get started."

"What happens after?" Seth enquired.

Charlie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What happens if we're successful? Edward 'll be a marked man."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, as if Seth's question was a stupid one. "He's not the first person to go undercover. Nor will he be the last. We'll make sure the cover story is believable, and good."

Jasper looked over at their parents, who had been very hushed throughout the whole proceedings.

"Excuse me," Jasper interrupted. "No one has asked Edward if he's gonna do it yet, and I don't think it's a decision that can be made in one night. The decision, though, must be his."

Discussions continued for a while longer, but we were going around in circles. Everyone left, deciding to pick it up again tomorrow. The air of levity associated with the boys' return, had changed into one of concern and annoyance. Concern for the boys, annoyance at the timing, Charlie, and most of all, Marcus.

When Jasper and Edward retired to bed, surprisingly it was Edward that held his arms out for Jasper. Edward knew his man was worried sick.

Edward pulled his husband close, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I know what you're going through, love. I feel the same."

Jasper sighed. "Sorry. But, why does he have to pick on you? Why now?"

"I'll find out. He doesn't know me, Jasper. I can bring him and his cronies in. If not, I'll make sure they meet God before me."

Jasper raised his head, and looked upon his man with worry. "You talk as though you've already made up your mind."

"What would you do in my position? The chance to take out some of Chicago's worst. Let's face it; I don't have a choice."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is only a shortie. I wanted to get something out to y'all, as a promise. The story is on its way, and I am determined to finish it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hostage Chicago Takedown Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Jasper/ Edward

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action so must be over 18 to read.

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. Welcome back to readers of old, who have followed the boys since the first chapter of their story, and to happy reading to newbies.

For new visitors and those who need the reminder; we do a little recapping of who is who at the beginning of this chapter.. Then we move on and set the scene.

I have maps of Chicago, and have done some research. However, not being familiar with the area, I intend to have office blocks in places that are strategically good for the story, yet not real. After all this is fiction. So, apologies in advance if I paint a particularly good area in a bad light or vice versa. There are no cruel intentions.

Again hugs to my beta Harrytwifan – you're an angel.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Charlie sat in his flat, reminding himself of who The Pack were and are.

They were a SWAT team based in New York, Jasper was their section chief.

**Edward (Psych) Cullen-Whitlock – Pack/Team Leader**. NYPD born and bred. He has a sixth sense when it comes to people, and can pretty much read any situation like he is in the heads of the perps themselves. The man can be a hot head, but it is rare. He is the biological son of Marcus and Esme; actual son to Carlisle and Esme. Edward is the man on whom the whole operation hinges.

**Sam (Wolf) Uley – Edward's Beta**. Able to track anything and sniff out main trouble areas. A totally grounded solid man, and unfazeable. His quiet watch and absorb-and-decide personality suggests there is more to him than meets the eye.

**Emmett (Yogi) McCarty – Explosives**. Ex SEAL - Can identify and diffuse any bomb or explosive—but truly in his element when blowing stuff up. Outside of an operation, and a fair amount within one, he acts like a big kid, something between an X-Rated Peter Pan and a character from The Expendables. Beneath the facade, he is an intelligent papa bear. All spare time usually spent in the gym with the weights, or eyeing up the ass of his colleague, Miss Hale.

**Rosalie (Mama) Hale – Close Combat.** Originally LAPD. She keeps everyone's self-defense up to scratch. Cross trained in multiple martial arts. Heaven help the poor bastard who tries to corner Rosalie. She is lethal. Her scowl even scares Charlie. She classes The Pack as her family.

She is on file as having said of relatives, "Just because they are blood-related, doesn't mean they'll stick by you. Family are those people who accept you for who you are, warts and all. They care enough to be whatever you need them to be."

Her background is also on file, but that is irrelevant to the case. As far as Rosalie is concerned; once you earn her loyalty, you have it for life. Her handle isn't Mama for nothing. If anyone hurts one of her brood, they will pay the price.

**Leah (Hawkeye) Clearwater – munitions.** Ex-Army Sniper. Best shot and weapon's expert. She can slice and dice you with a flick of the wrist, or shoot, you depending on her preference and mood. She's got an attitude, but when the chips are down – you want her covering your back. With the right equipment, she can cover your ass from a mile away.

**Seth (Ferret) Clearwater – Multi-talented in entry and exit work at all heights and locations.** His speciality is anything related to working within confined spaces – hence the nickname. Instead of going into the Army like his sister, Leah, he hit the Seattle streets. He is a reformed thief who, after juvie, was put through an experimental police program and eventually ended up in The Pack; probably, because of his sister. It all means, he is a sneaky little bugger. He loves a challenge, and always has a smile on his face, which for Charlie is a little disconcerting, as he never knows what the boy is thinking.

**Alice (Pixie) Brandon – Communications.** Although she looks like a large Tinkerbelle, the only similarity is her height, at 4'8. She, in fact, came from MIT. Alice has interesting zoning out moments, but there is no doubt if the info is out there to be found, she finds a way to get it—whether through legal or illegal means. Her wand is her computer, and she wields it with great skill and enthusiasm; sometimes a little too much enthusiasm.

**Jasper Cullen-Whitlock – Ex NYPD section Chief.** Strategist. Edward's new handler. Considers himself to be ultimately responsible for The Pack. He will lay his life on the line for any of his men. However, with Edward as his husband, and seeing his reaction to what happened during and after the bank raid; Charlie suspects nothing short of a nuclear attack will stop him getting to Marcus, if the impending operation goes wrong and his boy gets hurt. If the man doesn't come through with the goods, he might let Jasper off his leash, purely for the chaos it will cause.

Charlie wondered if Jasper wasn't too close to everything to do the job effectively. Not that Charlie had much choice. For this operation, Jasper and Edward came as a package deal. Jasper didn't trust Charlie to put Edward's well-being above the goals of the operation. If push came to shove, Charlie himself wasn't sure what he was capable of. Then again, that was the role of chief. He had to weigh up the risk, and see if it was worth it. They were fighting a mafia war, and like most conflicts, there were casualties. Anyone entering the job, and not understanding that was fooling themselves.

In Charlie's mind, The Pack was like The Three Musketeers and the extra cast – all for one, and one for all. Only his pairing of the characters was different to the famous films.

Athos had to be Jasper, and Aram was Edward. They were, after all, the handsome leaders of the troops.

Both Sam and Emmett, stature wise, were candidates for Porthos. However, Emmett beat Sam to the role, due to his sense of humor. He wasn't sure where to place Sam. Maybe he was the alter-ego of Porthos.

Milady De Winter was beautiful and ruthless, so had to be Rosalie. Only this Milady was faithful to the Musketeers, rather than Cardinal Richelieu.

That left Seth for the role of D'Artagnan. He was young and enthusiastic. Though he had the heart and skill of a Musketeer, his height was a little lacking.

In Charlie's version of the movie, Constance and Queen Anne were lovers. They had to be Alice and Leah. Yet somehow, he couldn't imagine them in frilly dresses and wigs.

Charlie didn't want to think of himself in the role of King Louis; the man with all the technical power, who was unsure how to wield it in such formidable company.

He likened the Duke of Buckingham to Marcus, the outsider; a man who could be good and evil, depending of what suited his plans.

Cardinal Richelieu was definitely Aro. However, with Caius out of the picture, the role of Rochefort was up for grabs.

As for Planchet, Charlie was sure someone would eventually fit the role.

For The Pack, the three months following the return of the happy couple was filled with learning. They got up-to-speed with what the FBI knew as the Main Players of the Chicago underground.

Each family dealt in many areas of crime. However, they each had a speciality. Things had moved on since the days of prohibition. Despite the fact that booze wasn't illegal, alcohol from under the counter sources still flowed through nightclubs. Owners would do anything to cut costs and make more profit. Clubs too, were the front for many ventures. It was simply secondary to the prime business.

The prominent families included:

The Volturi. They were at the top of the tree, with several fingers in everyone's pie. Money laundering was their speciality, along with firearms. It allowed them to know how each family was faring.

The Irish Delaney clan dealt with high-stakes gambling, including Internet betting. If protection money was not paid on time, a server or two would be overloaded and crash. The results meant the loss of a lot of betting around large events.

Any drug movements or deals had to have the approval of the Amaru's. It was one area all law enforcement agencies wanted disabled.

Gems were becoming more popular. The La Torre family had contacts in Africa, Russia, and Brazil. They were trying to make headway into China, but deals were proving elusive. The Chinese mafia liked to keep dealings in-house. Anyone wishing to advance with them needed to start small and work up to prove they could be trusted. Even then, they would never be truly allowed close to the inner-circle of business.

The polish Borkowski family engaged in human trafficking and prostitution. One supplied the other. Anyone going against the Borkowski was shot without further question. The CIA and the FBI tried to infiltrate. Sadly, their agents disappeared.

None of the ruling players stuck solely to their speciality. Each had a small hand in another's business; especially as each family had its own territory. Occasionally, there were power plays. However, with Aro at the top, he kept everyone in line. Unfortunately for Aro, the death of Caius and the disappearance of Marcus rocked the boat. To keep power, Aro disposed of a few less important family members of the controlling families as a warning.

Sam suggested there wasn't a building in the city that didn't have a body beneath it. Even if the contractor was honest, not everyone on site was. Jasper suspected it was more than just under buildings. Jasper shuddered at other things. There were some places he'd never eat a hamburger from, and he was wary of anyone who owned an incinerator. Jasper wanted every venue capable of mincing or burning bodies, and every new construction site, tagged and spied upon.

The Pack also had to memorize the good and bad areas within the city. Parts of Chicago were beautiful; others, not so much. However, beauty didn't always mean healthy. Whereas most people wanted to avoid the undesirable areas, The Pack knew _those _were the places they needed to be.

For example:

Venturing to the Wilson Red Line stop after dark was not a good idea, unless you were Jet Li in a previous life and carried serious hardware. The area between Montrose and Lawrence, east of the tracks, was a special place to steer clear of. Statistically speaking, crime wasn't that bad, but night time adventures made up for daytime dozing. The Howard Red Line Stop had a similar reputation. However, at Howard, you ideally needed to be a cop or best buds with one meeting you off the train.

A person's safety could change within a block or two. Any street dominated by cars that looked like they belonged in a junkyard, with the odd Mercedes or BMW dotted about, should be avoided unless you had business to conduct. It was highly likely the high-end car owner didn't make his money selling postage stamps. At least, not ones you could lick and not get a high from.

The perfect example of where your fortune could change depending on your block was Humboldt Park. It was a huge neighborhood with lots of greenery. Unfortunately, like most places, it had its seedier areas. Sadly for Humboldt, they gained the lion's share. As a general rule, when south of Lincoln Park or west of Western Avenue, be sure to take your pepper spray and tazer.

South of the city, Englewood and Washington Park were well-known havens for drugs, prostitution, and violent crime. Official reports and crime statistics documented parts of Englewood and Washington Park to be among the nation's twenty five most dangerous neighborhoods.

Thankfully, Chicago was not all homicide and drug deals. There were some beautiful, healthy, and downright homey areas.

Safer areas included Lakeview and Roscoe Village, bordering Lake Michigan. These were big gay areas. There was even a 2-3 block radius called "Boys Town". If a gun was shown there, the wielder was more likely to be told to put it away as an offensive accessory. But don't let the word gay fool you. Those boys could beat the crap out of you, or slice you with words, if they had to. There wasn't trouble there, unless you went looking for it. The main nuisances were homophobic assholes.

Places just to the north and west of Lakeview were pretty good, too. Lincoln Park had some of the lowest crime rates in Chicago. So, it was useless for The Pack to venture there. Similarly, The Loop and Gold Coast were places where there was safety in numbers. Yet during daylight hours, it was as harmless as you could get in Chicago. Other good places included Sauganash and its surrounding northwest neighborhoods as they were family orientated. Though, crime was sneaking into some of those areas. The Pack made a note of such places as they were prime targets for crime families to expand into.

At times, The Pack was sure Gotham City was based on Chicago. The question was who would be Batman and Chief Gordon. Of course, Chicago had plenty of building and neighborhood improvement schemes, so the power play between law and criminal was always a shifting one. In the past, crime was tackled from the bottom up. If everything went well this time, it would be the other way around.

If you looked at homicide statistics, and were paranoid, there wasn't truly a safe place to be. If, on the other hand, you looked at things a little more logically, life was different. For the most part, it was a case of know where you are. Be aware of your surroundings and be prepared. Stupidity was not a crime, but it could get you into some serious shit. At the end of the day, hell could break loose in the smallest, quietist village in the UK. News reports of the past proved it.

Having said that, the FBI was not interested in low end, or day-to-day criminal activity. That was the job of the local LEOs (Law Enforcement Officers). The FBI wanted the bosses, and they already had a way in. If they could split up the main families, local precincts could clean up the rest. This was why Marcus's offer was so alluring. At the very least, to have Aro would cause a power struggle that would eliminate some major players. Unfortunately, the fallout could get innocents killed.

Whatever deal Marcus came up with, the whole team was going to Chicago. Therefore, they needed accommodations and a legitimate reason to be there.

Having done their research into the different areas, they had to set up a few things. They decided to utilize the skills of the team, and opted to set up a security business. Not the type that provided muscle men, (though with Emmett and Sam, it wasn't an impossibility), but technological solutions. The other angle of their approach was the opening of a martial arts school. Anyone setting up some sort of self-defence class was sure to get the attention of local alternative businesses. It was a way into the under life and it just might safe someone from a beating.

Alice found a loft for rent on the South Side that was as good as they were going to get for location and cost. It was an excellent place to set up their base of operations from. The area itself had a broad spectrum of wealth and businesses. It didn't have the best reputation, or the worst.

The loft itself had a main area where they could do business, and a couple of side rooms where they could watch and listen in to whatever Alice could hack her way to seeing. It was at the end of E 49th, not far from the public library, with easy access to the expressways and streets. There were also plenty of sports facilities around where Emmett and Rosalie could hire a hall for their martial arts club.

The company name was Nanite Security, and they decided on Alie Cat Martial Arts for the club.

As for back story; Alice, first of all, changed their fingerprints and photo's within the criminal justice, education, and military databases. This stopped anyone discovering them via a background or visual search. She then altered each of their histories. She kept their first names, but changed their surnames.

According to their new cover details, they were all friends or relatives of friends, since their student days, who reconnected some years after they went their respective ways.

Alice gave Seth Pierce a criminal record that showed he had talent with breaking and entering. It would give credibility to the company. After all, who knows security better than a former thief?

Seth and Leah's daddy was a gun collector, but Leah preferred computers to guns; which is where she met Alice Brady. Alice had been teaching Leah all about technology for a while. She trusted her girlfriend with her computer babies. Obviously, as Seth's new last name was Pierce, so was Leah's. Alice found it fun to combine Leah's handle with her new name. It made her Hawkeye Pierce.

Sam Runningbear and Emmett Bruce met Alice through Rosalie Westbridge. Rosalie was one of their football team's cheerleaders, whose brother Jasper was a fellow nerd friend of Alice's. After failing to make the pro-circuit, Sam and Emmett went from job to job within the fitness industry. Rosalie did body double modeling, and to keep fit, she did martial arts.

In short, Alice, Leah, and Jasper were the brains behind the technology, Seth the weakness sniffer. Emmett and Sam were on board as security for the nerds, and Rosalie was the hook that reeled in the horny businessmen.

The background for Edward had to be different, and not associated with Nanite Security. If he had to go undercover, his story had to already be in place. Regardless, Marcus would be contacting him, and someone would check his credentials. This Jasper had suggested was the most likely scenario.

Edward Lupo was the wayward son from a family in trouble that Marcus helped out. Lupo was selected as Edward's last name as it meant wolf in Italian. Considering Edward was the leader of The Pack, it seemed appropriate. Alice created the family from scratch, including education and financial troubles, which Edward mostly caused. The price his family paid for getting out of their problems was their only child. Marcus needed a son to help him take over the family business, so he got one. Others in his community would see Edward as a mail order son. The reason for his disappearance was to acquire and train the boy. Edward already had youthful looks, but with his hair longer and dyed black, and decent clothing, he looked ten years younger than he was.

Throughout the entire period of research and training, Jasper and Edward stayed professional and focussed, as did the whole team. However, Jasper kept a special eye on his man. He was determined to be there for him in whatever capacity needed. Likewise, Edward knew Jasper's protective nature was only just beginning to surface and would get proportionally upgraded as the operation began.

In the evenings, at home, they found solace in each other. Sometimes, they would lose themselves in a movie or a meal just for two. Occasionally, they would go to the shooting range or gym. Both men needed to hone their skills and be on top of their game. The rest of The Pack were doing just the same. Being the more in shape of the two, Edward helped Jasper physically as much as Jasper helped Edward mentally. They were like two halves of the same being. For the remainder of their limited time together, they kissed and made love. They enjoyed the closeness that would be denied them during the operation.

With backgrounds in place and property acquired, The Pack readied to move to Chicago. As far as anyone in the FBI office was concerned, they were on training assignments overseas. Given the magnitude of the upcoming venture, Charlie wanted everything under wraps.

What surprised everyone was Carlisle. Upon hearing his son's were going to Chicago, and after discussing it with Esme. Unbeknown to the boys, he secured a position on an exchange program to Chicago Hope, and was ready to take up his new post as chief of surgery before the team even got to the Windy City. He had spent many years at the New York Presbyterian Hospital, and everyone expected him to never venture from it. Esme was going to continue her business in New York. She had been there for a long time. It was more difficult for her to suddenly expand into Chicago. Carlisle went with her blessing and support.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed - RR


	3. Chapter 3

**Hostage Chicago Takedown Chapter 3**

**Pairing:** Jasper/ Edward

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the amazing harrytwifan for betaing this story. She is an amazing beta and teacher.**

* * *

Charlie assured the team all necessary equipment would be waiting for them at their loft in Chicago. Their clothing for the operations would also be ready in two apartments, rented in the name of Westbridge and Pierce, on Dorchester Avenue.

The team traveled to Chicago in Carlisle's luxury Mercedes SUV monster. Emmett loved being a passenger almost as much as driving it. The beast was his favorite of all Carlisle's vehicles. He could play with all the high tech gadgetry for hours. The acceleration from the V8 engine made him drool. Carlisle was already in the city with his Volkswagon GTI.

When in Chicago, they would cash-buy a van more in keeping with the area. If they were lucky, they'd find a gem. They needed a vehicle with a tiger under the hood, able to move around people and equipment, yet something they didn't mind getting scratched.

They took the I80 West. With stop offs for food and driver swaps, it was a good twelve-hour journey. The idea was to keep them off the grid for as long as possible. The team even used Carlisle's card for gas. Jasper and Edward had the job of prizing the SUV out of Emmett's clutches and delivering the vehicle to their dad upon reaching The Windy City.

Of course, Carlisle was already set up in the Evanston situated home of Dr. Jeffrey Geiger He had been in touch with his friend and swapped posts with him over a month ago. Dr. Geiger was chief of surgery at Chicago Hope, who recently had been feeling a little out of sorts with the hospital. Management at the facility had been making a lot of changes and Jeffrey wanted to get out from the mêlée. So, Carlisle's offer arrived at the perfect time.

Obeying the speed limit, he was roughly forty minutes away from the South Side via Lake Shore Drive. Dr. Geiger was staying in the Cullen's city apartment, while Esme worked from their family home.

Upon reaching Chicago, the team was dropped off at the apartments to get settled in, while Jasper and Edward continued up the drive to Dr. Geiger's. Emmett put up good resistance to exiting the vehicle. The exercise took an order from Edward, the bulk of Sam, a few specialzed Rosalie moves, and the lightning reflexes of Jasper to remove the bear from the driver's seat. Even then, he tried to re-enter the Mercedes via the tailgate. Thankfully, Seth knew his pressure points. He stopped the man in time for the team to drag him out by his boots.

Eventually, Jasper and Edward got under way. They carried with them the key Carlisle had Fed Ex'ed to them earlier in the week.

The house was in a beautiful area, with trees sheltering it from onlookers. They supposed a surgeon, who had every action within the hospital monitored and checked by lawyers, would want privacy and peace from the outside world. From the exterior, the house looked very modern. It wasn't something they expected of the Geiger they'd heard about. They weren't quite sure what they envisioned from the terse, uncompromising gentleman.

For the majority, the house was a single story, with an extra level furthest away from the thirty yard drive. The exterior walls were a light color with sections of, what looked like, brown slate in a designer patchwork. Few windows faced the road, and the ones that could be seen were high above head height. The boys couldn't help wondering if the place was meant to be a fortress, barring the world from entering the surgeon's solitude, or whether the abode opened up to something more pleasurable on the other side.

Having started out early in the morning from New York, it was mid-evening by the time the boys entered the house. Having not seen the VW GTI, they assumed Carlisle had yet to arrive.

Before them was a sparse, simplistic, open plan, opulent design. It was the minimalist, yet homey vibe Esme loved. A dark wooden floor surrounded by simple red leather seating decorated the living room. A deep pile, luscious pale rug adorned the floor before the two couches and single seat. An extremely modern sound system sat patiently, waiting to be played, near extensive bookshelves and a half empty CD collection. The kitchen was a vision of clean, black granite surfaces and dark-brown cabinets, with light walls. There wasn't a female touch in sight. However, every feature was one of relaxation; even down to the red brick open fire and flume constructed in the middle of the room. Flames were another form of escape. Simply looking at the dancing colors could be hypnotic.

Edward and Jasper wandered further into the clean, quiet space. The cop in them made them naturally nosey, so they went on a scout about. Ascending the stairway, the boys found the upper level was similarly sparse. Jasper and Edward surveyed each of the four bedrooms as though they were a form of crime scene. Opening the last door, to what was clearly the master bedroom; the Cullen sons heard something they really didn't want to hear.

"Unnnnggg. Oh, yes. Yes. That's it."

The boys looked at each other eyes popping wide in disbelief. They knew Carlisle's voice when they heard it, albeit in what seemed to be the throes of ecstasy. They were torn between running away, pretending they were never in the building, or laughing until their sides split. After all, there was no way Carlisle had a woman with him. The noises meant only one thing. Carlisle was taking matters in hand.

Heavy panting followed.

"Mmmm. Nnnnnnn, Almost there. Almost there. Ahhhhhh! That's it Caesar, show Cleo what you've got! Mmf. Mmf. Yyyyeeesssss! "

His crescendo arrived with a guttural groan and a, "Fuck," from the man of the hour.

The shower continued for another few minutes, before they heard it shut off.

Stunned, Jasper and Edward leaned against the bedroom door, with their arms folded. When the bathroom door finally opened, Carlisle lazily ambled out with only a towel covering his decency. He was rubbing his wet hair with one end, his balls with the other.

"Hello, D_ad_," his sons said in unison.

Carlisle almost jumped out of his skin with an expletive to match. He immediately covered his privates more securely. The heat coming from his face could be felt by the boys.

"You made it!" he exclaimed.

"So did you, by the sound of it." Jasper muttered.

Edward couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. With a snort and a snicker, he let go. Jasper joined in the revelry.

Carlisle opened a drawer and pulled on some sweats and a T-shirt, abandoning the towel in the process.

After gathering his composure, he looked at the boys and said cockily, "I am a sexually active man, in a city without my wife. What else am I supposed to do, walk around the ER all day with a hard on?"

Trying to hold in his laughter with a few gasps, Edward offered, "If the nurses here react to you anything like the ones back home – they won't mind."

"I would!"

"Do we want to know who Caesar and Cleo are?" asked Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Carlisle snapped

Finally greeting each other with a hug, the evening continued with the three men eating takeout and enjoying the picturesque Japanese water garden at the back of Dr. Geiger's house. Over dinner, they learned Esme designed the interior and gardens. Carlisle was a friend of the good doctor, though they rarely got to socialize.

By the time they finished eating, the conversation got serious.

"Boys, please be careful. If you ever need anywhere to escape to, you can come here. I'll put a key under the blue rock by the Acer out back."

The demeanor of Jasper and Edward turned professional. They spoke as one, alternating sentences and information.

"We understand, and we're not saying there's nothing to worry about. Far from it."

"Alice has replaced all the buttons on my pants with GPS trackers. The only way she won't know where I am is if I'm on a naked hike."

"And she'll be hacked into every camera feed."

"You know, if it gets to fighting, we can both take care of ourselves."

Carlisle wasn't placated. "I know that. You can't defend yourself against a bullet though, can you?"

It didn't matter what his boys said; Papa Cullen would always worry.

"Those were the risks we took whenever we went out on a job as SWAT. Nothing has changed."

"The anti has been upped this time. And it's personal," Carlisle added

"I know."

"We all know."

"You're going to have to trust us to do our job."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, and I do. It's just if you need anything. Anything at all. You come find me. I didn't come here for my career. I want to be close to you and help, if I can. I don't care how dangerous you think it could be. Promise me, you'll come find me. Either of you."

"We will."

That night, Edward and Jasper stayed in the room farthest away from Carlisle. Despite the walls seeming to be well sound proofed, they didn't want to take any chances.

Jasper joined his husband in the shower. Edward leaned with his hands on the wall under the steaming stream. Jasper lathered up his man, slowly, savoring every curve and dip of his muscled body. It was a time for tenderness and love.

If Jasper was ever asked to describe Edward, he would say he looked like an angel, but filled with the capability for sin.

He gathered his husband into his arms, leaned his cheek between his shoulders, and closed his eyes. Edward hugged Jasper's arms to him. Things were about to get serious. Neither knew when they'd have the chance to be together intimately again. It could be weeks. It could be months. One thing for sure; Jasper was determined to get his man out of the clutches of Marcus as soon as he could.

Keeping Edward secured to him with one arm, Jasper used the other to wash and prepare his love. He wasn't doing it for sex. He simply needed to be intimately connected to his soul mate.

As he slowly slid into Edward, a veil of calm encased them both.

The boys long accepted the looming events. However, after much talking, and vowing The Pack equivalent of the seven plagues of hell upon Marcus if anything bad happened, they got down to business and stopped brooding over what may or may not be. They were determined to take down as many of the mafia as they could.

Jasper and Edward needed these final hours to say good-bye to their world as they knew it, and to reassure each other no matter what happened, or where they were physically, they were together.

Warmth from Jasper's love spread through Edward. He felt it in the way his husband's arms protected him. He felt it in the way every muscle from Jasper's body flexed against his. He felt it in every kiss. It was better than any drug. In the heat of the shower, Jasper's love permeated the mist, and enveloped every living cell within his body. The steam blocked the outside world from seeing them, reaching them, disturbing them.

Revelling in their mist cocoon, Jasper started to move. Each action was slow and deliberate.

For an age, the boys kissed while Jasper thrust.

Edward knew Jasper needed the security of his body. He needed to show Edward the care and love he would always have for him. They both needed to give and take from the other to be able to survive the ordeal ahead.

Neither man wanted their passion filled shower to end.

Eventually, the natural need for completion took over. Edward braced his hands against the wall, while he spread his legs wide. His feet wedged against the edge at the shower base, allowing Jasper more leverage.

Jasper wound his arms around his man as tight as he could. He thrust strong, long and fast. Moving a hand to Edward's hard, wanting cock, Jasper used the momentum to push his man through the grip he had on him.

Jasper gritted his teeth and strained his neck, trying to hold off as long as possible. He wanted Edward to come first.

He felt Edward's stomach tighten, along with his balls. Within two strokes, his love groaned his release.

While Edward's cock pulsed in his hand, Jasper finally let go.

They sank to the shower floor, exhausted.

When they eventually made it to bed, they kissed until the rigors of the long day caught up.

Before sleep took over, Edward cuddled his man and whispered, "Goodnight my knight in shining armor, for tomorrow you're going to look like Simon from the Alvin and the Chipmunks."

Jasper's eyebrows met, and he turned his head to look at his man. "Maybe I'll grow my hair and get a goatee with some added jaw porn fluff. You know, a variance on the Johnny Depp look."

Edward smiled and cuddled his husband closer. "Mmmm, add the short sleeved shirt and my fantasies have been solved. Nerdy Deppsper could get my imagination going, especially over a desk."

"I could live with that."

With a final kiss, they slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The following morning, after long emotional good-bye's, Carlisle took Jasper into the center of Chicago. Once there, Jasper made his way to South Side to meet up with the rest of The Pack.

When he walked into the office, he had the shock of his life.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Mrs. Cope, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, young man. It's Mrs. Copeland now. Every business needs a good secretary, and I was bored after you left. So, I got in touch with Charlie, and here I am."

"How long have you been here?" Jasper smiled.

"Just over two weeks. Everything is set up. There's a van parked in the bay out front. I'm surprised you didn't notice it on your way in. Anyhow, I've secured a training venue for the martial arts club, along with on-site storage. It is already filled with kick shields, focus mitts, balls, etc; basically, whatever Rosalie listed at boot camp. She is there now, checking it out.

Everything here is ready to be "Aliced". Power supply, fibre optics, desks, security doors and the like have been put in place. If the Pixie's screams were anything to go by, I think you may have lost her for a couple of days to the room at the back. Good Lord, what are you wearing? You're not supposed to look like that. It's a good thing I bought spares. Each of you has a filing cabinet by your desk with a change of clothes and some supplies."

While the aging lady took a breath, Jasper approached and gave her a huge hug. "It's good to see you, Mrs. C."

Mrs. Cope got serious. "How's our young man?"

"Ready."

"Good, now go make yourself the most handsome geek I've ever seen."

"Yes, ma'am."

Meanwhile, in the backroom, Alice was almost orgasmic. Leah leaned in a corner and watched her girlfriend shriek with delight as she set up three walls of the latest monitoring and processing equipment on the market. Alice crawled around with a screwdriver in her mouth, and her technical tool kit on a belt around her waist. She connected cable after cable to fibre optics in the wall. They carried all the data to a number of servers in the room next door.

As well as two walls full of small monitors, the third contained one very large plasma screen. To this, she could transfer any of the other images, as well as process independent information.

Outside the room, the rest of the team were setting up their desks in a way that sheltered screen content from visitors.

Jasper reappeared. Gone was any sign that he was in any sort of law enforcement, or even a tough guy. Instead, he wore longer than necessary jeans with white converse, and a space station T-shirt under a loose long sleeved pale blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was ruffled, and he sported large glasses. Not the round ones like Simon the Chipmunk, yet they weren't square either; more like square with rounded corners.

What couldn't be seen was the Kel-Tec P-32 holstered on his ankle, hidden beneath his loose jeans, and the knife which made up part of his belt buckle.

Earlier, while getting changed, Jasper smiled when he saw the gun; a semi-automatic, locked breech pistol. It only had a seven round capacity, but was the lightest pistol ever made. Thanks to dynamics and super ergonometary, its accuracy was as good as larger guns.

When he emerged, his transformation was eagerly awaited. Emmett was the first to comment.

"Damn it, Jasper, you look like you just graduated from college. A wolf in sheep's clothing, if ever there was one. Even Seth looks older than you."

They looked over to the young man in question. He resembled a man just about to go and commit a jewel heist. He wore black pants, black turtle neck, black sneakers, and tinted glasses. He had the cool vibe going.

Jasper couldn't help putting his thoughts out there. Seth may be small, but he liked the attributes of his women big. "Yeah, if a teenage heiress walked in with a large rack, he'd be set for life."

"What's he gonna do all day? Make us coffee and play Pac-man?"

"Naa, he's one of the few that can fit into the room back there and actually have space to spread out." Sam deadpanned.

Emmett and Sam looked as tough as ever. They dressed smart; every bit the protectors they were meant to be.

"Maybe we ought to call it the Pixi Palace, or the Elf Hut. We've gotta give it some code name. The Shire, or Hobbiton perhaps?"

Back at Carlisle's house, Edward was relaxing. He didn't know how or when Marcus was going to contact him. He was waiting for instructions from Charlie.

Later that morning, a package arrived, addressed to Edward.

Carefully, he opened it. Inside was a handset.

As soon as Edward switched the phone on, a message box appeared on screen.

_**Keep this close, I'll be in touch. M**_

The operation had begun.

* * *

**A/N: What would you like the Technical Hideout to be called? RR and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago Takedown Chapter 4

**Pairing:** Jasper/ Edward

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the amazing Harrytwifan for betaing this story.**

**Character list**

Psych: Edward Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Edward Lupo

Chief: Jasper Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Jasper Westbridge

Wolf: Sam Uley – Alias: Sam Runningbear

Yogi: Emmett McCarthy – Alias: Emmett Bruce

Ferret: Seth Clearwater – Alias: Seth Pierce

Pixie: Alice Brandon – Alias: Alice Bradey

Hawkeye: Leah Clearwater – Alias: Leah Pierce

Mama: Rosalie Hale – Alias: Rosalie Westbridge

Mrs. C: Mrs. Cope – Alias: Mrs. Copeland

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Not long after Jasper did his modeling run for The Pack, his phone beeped with a text. It was from Edward.

**It's begun. Monitor these two numbers. Mine – 70384675018, Marcus 73540292847. L U E x**

"Fuck, ALICE!" Jasper yelled. He ran to the room, already dubbed "Hobbiton".

He barged through the door to see Alice with her ass in the air on the floor. Leah stood, bending over the desk and reaching for something Alice was threading up to her.

"Alice, we've run out of time. Get those things working ASAP. Marcus has been in contact. I want Psych monitored 24/7."

"Yes, Chief," Alice mumbled over her mouthful of screwdriver.

Back in the main office, Jasper handed Seth his mobile. "Take these two numbers and set up constant traces on them."

As Seth got to work, Jasper stood in the middle of the office and looked around.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Cope dipped her eyebrows in concern.

"Um, have we got some boards to map out the information we have?" Jasper answered, distracted.

"Of course, we do. They're behind the cabinets. I didn't think it would be wise to have everything set up for any unexpected visitors to see."

Everyone in the main office went to check out the manual data hub. What they found were a number of boards containing all the information they knew thus far on each of the top mafia families and their links to each other. There was also a huge map of Chicago, ready to be marked up with a series of pins, markers, and flags.

"I love you, Mrs. C." Jasper gave the aging lady a hug.

Emmett let out one of his high-pitched whistles. "Holy crap! This isn't like one of our SWAT stings, is it? One map and we go in guns blazing. This op is potentially huge."

"If all goes well, Chicago won't be the same again."

Alice appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Are we going to have code names for everything?"

The boys jumped, momentarily startled.

"For some things, yes; others, no. If places and people are all in code, events will get very confusing, very fast. Psych will need to use code for some things. Are you up and running?"

"Yes, sir. From the speed and location of the GPS, I believe Psych is on the green line, heading into the city."

"Good. Get back there, and keep me informed."

"Yes, Chief."

Edward was indeed on his way into the city. He had an instruction to meet Marcus at the Ravenheart Hotel, on North Michigan Avenue, at 2 pm.

As he walked into the cream marble lobby containing deep luscious pale brown seating, the sight of three men in black suits stood out. Edward studied them for a while. He soon realized he was not there for a meeting. He was there for a collection.

Taking a deep breath, Edward made a move towards the men. He was immediately spotted. Marcus stood and approached, with his henchmen behind him. One looked more like a suited version of the Incredible Hulk – without the green. He wasn't blubber; he walked like a man who worked every piece of gym equipment, daily. By comparison, his companion looked small. In reality, he was around 6 feet tall, but wiry.

"Edward, you can leave your case at the desk. The staff here will ensure it gets to your room. First, you must come with me."

Not knowing what Marcus knew, Edward decided silence was the best policy; at least for a little while.

He was guided out of the hotel to a waiting a black limousine. The moment the four men were seated, the vehicle glided away from the curb.

Five minutes into the journey, Marcus's unconcerned, non-committal voice broke the silence. He didn't even bother to engage in eye to eye contact. He preferred to watch the life outside the limo.

"I hope you trained hard, Edward Lupo. If you are to become one of my personal guards, you need to pass the same test as the rest of my men."

Edward was thankful Marcus seemed to be up to speed on the cover story.

"What kind of test?" Edward asked, trying to sound as detached as Marcus.

"A physical of sorts. Felix and Demitri here will be your examiners."

_Fuck, Jasper's not going to be happy._

An hour later, the car entered the gates of a large estate, but did not aim for the house. Instead, they headed into a wooded area. They eventually came to a stop in a clearing that held an old barn.

Inside there was a hard concrete arena, cordoned off by thick wooden fencing. Waiting, were three large mean looking, bare-chested men, covered in tattoos and scars. One had a knife, the second a baseball bat, and the third a broken bottle. Each also wore a set of knuckledusters, and all three seemed to be WWE cast offs.

As Edward removed his hoodie and T-shirt, Demitri looked Edward in the eye, and spoke the simple rules like he was ex-military.

"Whatever goes out of the arena stays out of the arena. Otherwise, it is last man standing."

Edward didn't rush into the enclosure. He studied the men as he approached.

Once the gate closed behind him, he purposely walked towards the center, yet over towards the man he thought would hit first. The man with the bottle looked edgy and on his toes.

Even if all three attacked at the same time, the man with the bottle was Edward's start point. The one with the baseball bat had to swing, which took time. The slasher was a hard one to predict, but he would probably try to lunge first. Whereas, bottle man had to get up close, and was likely to be less precise with his actions. Also, Edward didn't want the bottle to smash on the floor, making conditions more hazardous than they already were.

To give Bottle-man more incentive, Edward turned his back to him slightly. He took the bait.

Bottle-man lunged forward with his right hand held high, as though he was going to slash across Edwards face from right to left. Edward turned towards bottle man, blocking the attack with a forearm upward block. He ducked under Bottle-man's arm, wedging himself under his opponents shoulder.

Bottle-man struck Edward in the ribs with his left hand, making him grunt. Before he could land a second punch, Edward elbowed Bottle-man in the ribs, and yanked bottle-man's right arm down, dislocating Bottle-mans joint. Bottle-man's anguished cry rang through Edward's head. He quickly removed the glass from bottle-man's fingers and threw it to the other side of the barn. He heard it smash against the wall as he hauled the now Bottle-less man in front of him to take the brunt of the blow from Baseball-man.

The bat crunched into Bottle-less-man's ribs. Bottle-less man, already in pain, groaned in Edward's clutches. He was too heavy to pick up and throw, but Edward managed to grab his waistband and toss him over the side. In the state he was in, he was of no use as a shield, and on the floor, he was a liability to the dodge and duck defense.

Edward moved around the arena so that he had one of his assailants between him and the other at all times. Having seen how easily bottle-man was dispatched, the other two were a little more wary.

Knife-man was directly ahead of Edward. Edward was about to make his move when Knife-man slashed out. Just as Edward blocked, Knife-man slipped to the side, Edward dodged the blade, but Baseball-man took advantage, and struck Edward in the back.

He fell to his knees, breathless. There was never a good time for a blow to the kidneys. What made it worse, the bat caught him on his scar.

Gasping for breath, Knife-man grasped Edward around the neck and pulled him to his feet, the blade held steady at the side of his throat. The stretch it created in Edward's torso sent stabbing pains through his back. Despite the pain, Edward gritted his teeth and filled his lungs with air.

Edward secured the knife with both hands so that it wouldn't move, and sank to the floor throwing Knife-man over his shoulder. The man cried out at the twist to his arm. He screamed when Edwards's fist connected to his collar bone. The force of the movement also made knife-man's arm crunch in more than one place.

Edward heard the swoosh of another swing from the bat. He quickly grasped the knife and curled up on his back, like an upside-down armadillo, shielding his head with his arms. It was the best position to take the blows that descended upon him.

Strike after strike hit his arms, sides, and legs.

As soon as he heard Baseball-man move closer, Edward lashed out and sank the knife into the thigh of Baseball-man. The resulting yelp was satisfying to Edward. The bat dropped to the floor as Baseball-man clutched his bleeding thigh. Edward scooped it up, rolled himself up to one knee, and swiped the legs from under the former baseball bat wielder.

A swift fist to the jaw saw Baseball-man out cold.

Edward was last man standing.

Edward stood and straightened his back in victory. He heard the gate open and turned to exit; only to be met with the huge fist of Felix.

He didn't even see stars, just blackness.

When Edward regained consciousness, he was dressed and in his room at the Ravenheart. His head was thumping, and he ached all over.

He rolled off his bed and slowly crawled to his case. Inside was his connection to the outside world. Edward was coherent enough to retrieve a present Alice left him. It was a bug detector with various settings. This particular device was a special made by Alice herself. He swept the device over his clothing, changing the setting from bugs to trackers. Of course, the needle nearly flew off its axis for the trackers that were on every item of clothing in his case.

Next, he checked his phone and his room.

Thankfully, all were clear.

Feeling like crap, he called his father.

As soon as Carlisle answered, Edward didn't waste time.

"Are you at the office?"

"Yes, finishing paperwork. Why? What's wrong?" Carlisle was immediately concerned. Edward sounded off, and he would not make a social call to work.

"I think I need a checkup."

"Where are you?"

Carlisle was already packing his bag.

"No. It's safer if I come to you. I'm on my way."

"Room 510."

"Okay."

The line went dead.

Edward stiffly walked half a block to ensure he wasn't being followed. He then caught a cab to Chicago Hope.

When Edward entered Carlisle's office, the older man made several diagnoses by simple observation. Nothing major seemed broken. His gait suggested bruising and a possible concussion, which made Carlisle feel a little less anxious.

Not one to mess about when it came to health matters, he sat Edward in his chair and shined a light into his eyes. Edward squinted. There was a hint of concussion, but nothing significant. Edward confirmed he was knocked unconscious and had a splitting headache.

Marcus already had an enemy in Carlisle, and the state Edward was in didn't ease Carlisle's opinion of the man.

Next, he ordered Edward to strip to his boxers. What the Doctor saw didn't please him. Several long bruises adorned his son's body. One day into the operation and Carlisle's subconscious was already scanning the medical journals for untraceable toxins to use on the mob boss.

Just as Edward transferred to the gurney in the corner of the office, Carlisle's door opened, and in dashed a young man. He immediately found who he was looking for.

Carlisle and Edward did a double take at the young man, before realizing who the nerdy looking male in Converse was.

"You haven't looked like that since you were in college, Jasper. Minus the glasses, of course," Carlisle mused.

Despite feeling the effects of an overly bruised body, Edward couldn't help his thoughts. He dared not voice them out loud, as they were far from PG13 and unsuitable for a parent's ears.

"Glad you made it," sighed Edward.

Jasper walked over to his man, laced their hands together, and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. This small act already eased some of Edward's pain.

Before Jasper moved away, Edward whispered in his ear, "I could fuck you over Carlisle's desk, looking like that."

Jasper nipped Edward's ear. His only reply was "Mmhmm," before he took control of his reactions again. "Knew I'd come then?"

"Definitely..." Edward salaciously murmured. "What with the tracker in my pants, the call I made to Dad, and no doubt the call or text he sent to you, I'm surprised you didn't beat me here."

Jasper smiled. "Got stuck in traffic."

Carlisle was busy concentrating on flexing Edward's legs to hear his boys' masked words. Carlisle wanted to make sure there was no hampered joint movement. He then did the same again, checking out the muscles.

When Edward hissed, Jasper looked down, and for the first time, he saw the bruising plainly visible over his man. He quietly seethed while Carlisle completed his examination.

The doctor paid closer attention to the muscle in Edward's thigh that made him hiss.

"Feels like there's a small tear in your biceps femoris, just here." Carlisle wiggled the tip of his finger over a very tender spot in the back of Edward's leg, making his son flinch. "On its own, it isn't too bad. Unfortunately, you have a nasty bruise on you gracilis, which will increase the all-around pain factor."

Carlisle pointed out the large purple bruise forming below Edward's hip, on the side of his leg.

"You're going to be stiff for a while."

"Yeah, stiff in all the wrong places." Edward grimaced as he squirmed.

That remark, the good doctor heard. "Curb it, son," Carlisle scolded. He then continued to examine Edward's ribs.

"Yes, Caesar."

That particular comment earned Edward an eye of reprimand and a blush.

Carlisle ran his finger over one of Edward's rib bruises, making him hiss.

Jasper cut in, getting his family back on track. "How did this happen?"

"Well, first there was the bottle, the Knuckleduster, the knife, and finally, the baseball bat."

"They beat you up on purpose?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"It was a test. You should see the other guys. Popped the one's shoulder, and his arm's none too healthy. Broke the wrist and collar bone of the second; and the third has a knife in his leg and will wake with an aching jaw. Everything was fine until Felix knocked me out."

Jasper wasn't happy his husband had to endure such an ordeal. Thankfully, he had been trained and prepared for whatever he may have to do. Their months being primed wasn't all spent doing research. During that time, Jasper checked and double checked the state of his husband's mind, and was ready to be there in any capacity necessary to keep Edward from going over the edge.

Jasper couldn't deny his anger towards Marcus. However, displaying his feelings would only serve to stress Edward at a time when his man needed his support. Jasper quelled his growing ire and regained more of his Unit Chief posture.

"And the cut on your neck?" Jasper questioned distractedly, while he lightly fingered the injury.

"From the knife. It's just a scratch."

"Did you do the secure and toss?"

"Yep."

"Good."

While the boys talked, Carlisle listened and continued to search for anything broken. While his son was very tender in places, there wasn't anything out of alignment. If Edward cracked any bones, he wasn't showing any signs other than those associated with bad bruising. Of course, he couldn't be completely sure without an x-ray. He suspected that was out of the question, unless absolutely necessary.

"Turn over," Carlisle instructed.

When Edward rolled to the side, he grimaced as the pain stole his breath. As it turned out, it was with good cause. The scar surrounding Edward's operation was red and broken. Blue and purple skin encircled the locale. Carlisle gave it a very thorough examination.

Under his cool façade, Jasper fumed. The calm, collected, rational part of him understood his man would get in a scrape at some time; but, not this early in the game.

Eventually, Carlisle readied some items to clean and patch up the area.

"Be warned, son. With this injury, you are going to pee blood and ache for a while longer. If the blood in your urine doesn't clear up within three days, or you start to feel worse, come back to me."

"Yes, Dad." Edward sank back into the gurney with a resigned look on his face.

Before Carlisle let Edward get completely clothed, he properly cleaned and dressed the cut on his son's neck. According to Carlisle's reasoning, knife blades could contain some nasty things.

While Carlisle gathered some basic supplies together for Edward to have with him at the hotel, Jasper and Edward talked in detail about events at the office and those surrounding the operation.

It was abundantly clear to both men; Marcus intended to have Edward with him. Upon reflection, it was the only way he could expose Edward to every aspect of the business.

Unsure of the state of play at the hotel, they decided to send in Leah to do recon work. While there, she could map out any camera action. She could also get a copy of the master key card to all the rooms, and find if anyone was connected to undesirable sources.

Until then, it would be too dangerous for any meetings within hotel walls.

Eventually, Edward returned to the Ravenheart. His new cell beeped a message.

**Congratulations. You passed.**

* * *

**A/N: As I am slightly uncomfortable with researching mafia over the internet, I will be using the world of film fantasy and my own imagination to fill in the blanks. This is fiction after all.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chicago Takedown Chapter 5

**Pairing:** Jasper/ Edward

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the amazing Harrytwifan for betaing this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Your comments keep me going.**

**To Guest reviewer JD – thank you for taking the time to review, sorry I couldn't reply via pm.**

**To Guest – I agree with you.**

* * *

**Character list**

Psych: Edward Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Edward Lupo

Chief: Jasper Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Jasper Westbridge

Wolf: Sam Uley – Alias: Sam Runningbear

Yogi: Emmett McCarthy – Alias: Emmett Bruce

Ferret: Seth Clearwater – Alias: Seth Pierce

Pixie: Alice Brandon – Alias: Alice Bradey

Hawkeye: Leah Clearwater – Alias: Leah Pierce

Mama: Rosalie Hale – Alias: Rosalie Westbridge

Mrs. C: Mrs. Cope – Alias: Mrs. Copeland

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At the Ravenheart, Edward relaxed on his bed and remembered his conversation with his partner. While he and Jasper talked about events at the loft, he smiled when he recalled his man letting it slip that Emmett thought the operation was akin to the Rebel Alliance taking out the Death Star. Like Jasper, Edward wasn't as sure as Yogi about his analogy. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised; the bear was an avid fan of the epic movies. Emmett even had a Darth Vader costume at his apartment in New York. As a present to Emmett, Edward was sure he would be able to find a situation where he could use some Star Wars references as code names.

Edward's mind soon turned back to recent painful events. Mentally, he kicked himself in the ass for not seeing the fist of Felix. He was so relieved at having survived the test, he briefly let his guard down.

"Rookie mistake!" he yelled. Edward ran a guarded finger over his aching bruised cheekbone. He chastised himself for not realizing sooner; no matter the outcome of the fight, at least one person from the entourage would guarantee the Mob came out on top. If for no other reason, it ensured the conqueror in the ring didn't get cocky.

When Edward tensed during his internal dressing down, he quickly wished he hadn't. Pain shot down the side of his leg, and his back clenched, taking his breath away. The action was not welcomed by his ribs either.

He took a painkiller given to him by Carlisle, and hoped Marcus would allow him to recover sufficiently before subjecting him to any more 'tests'. Edward was highly suspicious of his father. He would never ever call him 'Dad'; Carlisle would always be that. Yet, Edward had come to terms that he and Marcus were biologically related.

Every gut-wrenching feeling he had screamed Marcus was up to something. Edward didn't believe his father had any intention of being a good citizen. Edward knew he was being used like a pawn in a game of chess. Only, Mafia chess not only rendered you dead, but buried in concrete and part of the new skyline.

Given the circumstances, he had no choice but to play whatever game was presented until it was time to shut the show down. The question for Edward was - using an Emmett analogy: At the end of the day, was Marcus aiming to be The Emperor or Anakin Skywalker, the black or white king?

Psych drifted to sleep. Come morning, there was no doubt Marcus would be in touch again.

En route to the loft after seeing Edward, Jasper took his time. His body and mind were caught between protecting his husband and his duty to serve. Like Edward, he was kicking himself, except for different reasons. During his time as Chief of SWAT, he sent his men, including those closest to him, out to dangerous situations. The Pack faced everything and returned home. They'd been injured in the line of duty, too, so what was different about this operation? He made a mental list.

The sting was much bigger.

There was no Kevlar safety gear – at least none for Edward.

There were no masks to hide faces. Only a damned solid, fake background.

His man was in the lion's den – working with his wits - alone.

The team was in unfamiliar territory.

It was personal.

Edward had no undercover experience.

Reality was a lot more different than boot camp.

Jasper kicked himself again. He was making excuses. Sure, the ante had been upped, but a sting was a sting. The size of the operation was different, and Kevlar had been replaced by an ops team – an excellent ops team. He, more than anyone, appreciated the reasoning behind cops being taken off cases that were too close to home. Nevertheless, he was certain himself and The Pack were the best people to take care of Edward's safety. Jasper just had to get his head in the game.

When rationality finally forced its way through the jumble of thoughts, he knew the most effective way to protect Edward was to be the best Chief he could be.

By the time he reached the office, Jasper had organized his views and schooled his emotions. He managed to report events to The Pack in a very factual, Section Chief way. Neither he nor his team could allow themselves to become emotional over the beating their Pack leader had taken. Jasper immediately put them to work, researching the Ravenheart.

The hotel was as good a place as any to start digging, so the team pulled an all-nighter. They wanted to ensure Edward would not be killed in his sleep.

Considering The Pack was essentially a team hot-wired, search and shoot individuals, they responded extremely well to the intensive training at FBI boot camp. Since college, Jasper kept up to date with _his_ computer skills. He always insisted on as many details about a person, place, or situation as possible, within the time constraints given. It served him well while rising through the ranks, and it kept his teams safer. In fact, when he took over The Pack, the first thing he did was put them all on a series of refresher courses. The fact they were SWAT made no difference to Jasper. In his book, information was ammunition. The world was in the computer age. When a team entered a building, he wanted them to be able to face anything. That meant using a computer, disabling it, or taking down a perp. The improved typing skills helped get their reports in quicker too.

The hotel was in a good part of the city, but that didn't mean it was free from corruption. Marcus picked the place for a reason.

Many hours and gallons of coffee later, the team started to get results.

On the face of things, the management structure reflected the decor of the establishment; plush, educated, wealthy. It wasn't until the team dug beyond the financials and background that they found something... fishy. The employees seemed straight-up decent people, but what wasn't right were the suspected spies. The Ravenheart had an extraordinary high level of fibre optics running through the modern, recently built structure.

Delving into schematics gave the team even more information. The hotel had enough technical rigging to take off into space.

When Alice hacked into their feed, she discovered every room could be viewed. The camera system was incredible. It was two tiered. The first level was your standard hall and elevator monitoring, routed to a security office on the premises. The second was like a spy network designed for room-only coverage.

The Pack already knew Edward's room wasn't being bugged. He'd reported the fact to Jasper earlier. So, it looked as though it was a picture only system, with sound added via other means when something juicy was afoot. That suggested someone internal to the hotel was on an extra payroll.

Marcus hadn't put Psych in a place where he could do his duty easily. Then again, maybe The Mob prince wasn't aware of said gadgetry.

Alice thanked the deity of technology; the bug tracker she gave Edward looked like a slightly outdated iPod. Anyone looking on would have thought he was playing music. The realization didn't deter from the likelihood; if Edward wasn't already being monitored, he soon would be.

Alice uncovered the camera system while she was at her desk in the main office. Seth was taking his turn in Hobbiton.

She called everyone over and showed them her findings. Regardless of having a myriad of screens in the room next door, Pixie also had four screens on her desk. She did _the reveal_ rather dramatically, switching from room to room, while The Pack stood agape.

The hour was early, and most of the clientele was sleeping. Though, one man was awake eating Doritos, drinking beer, and watching something interesting enough for him to have his hand moving under the covers!

Eventually, the screen panned to a sleeping Edward. The team leader was on his stomach, sprawled over the large bed. The golden comforter of the expensive room pooled at his feet while scrunched up white sheets laced between his legs. His injured thigh lay atop the covers; the bruising even more pronounced than the night before, especially on his hip.

Initially, everyone noticed the dressings and patches of purple. They were not happy, but the Chief silenced them.

Jasper was first to spot the awkward situation that could occur. Rosalie's snicker brought it to the attention of everyone else.

"Oh, fuck no!" Sam turned away from the screen. "Call him, Jasper. I don't wanna see his junk. I'm next in Bag End."

Edward was sleeping naked.

"Why, you scared of seeing something you don't measure up to?"

Sam grunted.

Jasper looked at the monitor with a smile of adoration and sadness. He should be there, cuddled against his man, pressing light kisses along his shoulders, helping to take the pain away.

He took a deep breath to steady his beating heart.

"Alice, good job. Leah, you can stay and find a way into that hotel. I'd like you in there like yesterday. Trace where that feed is going to. Everyone else, go get some sleep. I want y'all back by lunch, when we'll split into shifts."

As Sam went to relieve Seth, the rest of the team grabbed their coats, and Jasper made a call. He took Alice's place at her desk, and didn't remove his eyes from the screen. He called Edward's personal cell. At the end of the day, Marcus had to allow Edward to make contact somehow; even if he left his personal phone in the room.

A few rings later, Edward began to stir. He fumbled for the handset and put it to his ear.

On the other end, all Jasper heard was an incoherent mumble.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Jasper received another mumble, albeit slightly louder. Edward never had been an early bird.

"Don't talk, stay still and listen."

Edward didn't move.

"There are eyes in your room, top left corner from the base of your bed. We're working on finding who. Oh, and darlin? As much as I like looking at your sweet ass, unless you want a lot of other people to see it, wear boxers to bed."

Very quietly, hardly moving his mouth, Edward asked, "You can see me, but can't hear me?"

"Affirmative."

Under normal circumstances, Edward would have given Jasper a show of the DIY kind, just to wind him up. Sadly, he was drowsy and ached too much. Not to mention, it would have been downright evil, considering neither knew when they'd be able to act upon the aftermath.

Jasper could have stayed on the phone all day, but didn't want to compromise his man more than he already had. At the same time, he knew it took a lot to raise his husband out of the comfortable pit he called bed.

Reluctantly, Jasper disconnected.

Edward opened his eyes and checked his morning wake-up caller had gone. Knowing Jasper was watching, he rolled over hoping anyone else would be distracted, either good or bad, by his manhood on display. Holding his phone in a specific way, he laid his hand on his pillow with a special message for Jasper. He kept his thumb, first finger and pinkie unfurled.

The message said, "I love you," in sign.

After eyeing his man's groin, his focus was distracted by the pained cry emitted from Hobbiton; Sam.

Then Jasper spotted the communication.

"I love you too," Jasper whispered softly to the screen, and blew him a kiss. He then reached for the ring hanging from a chain around his neck and kissed that too.

When Edward eventually extracted himself from the covers, he put his hand over the tattoo of their wedding bands. Sadly, he'd had to remove the real one for the safety of the op. It was in Jasper's safekeeping.

A few hours later, Alice reported; she'd traced the link to a betting shop in Beverly. The community there was predominantly Irish. Couple that information with the knowledge of who controlled the Chicago gambling scene, and you got Delaney as the name in the frame. There was a virtual certainty it was the Delaney family monitoring the hotel. Maybe they dabbled in extortion. Maybe they sold eyes to the highest bidder. They probably had visuals on a number of places. For confirmation, Alice would have to hack through what she was sure to be a plethora of firewalls and be very careful not to trip any alarms. The challenge was like the ultimate orgasmic trip for Alice.

It took her a long time and a lot of routing through servers around the world to cover her tracks, but she did it.

Three days later Alice, successfully infiltrated the Delaney network. They had eyes everywhere.

Jasper texted Edward a picture of a Leprechaun holding a pair of binoculars.

As for Edward; his beating was immediately followed by another trial of his abilities on the firing range. Once he proved he could handle a gun with accuracy while injured, he was accepted by Felix and Demitri as part of Marcus's personal guard. Marcus didn't offer any explanation or apologies for his actions. He expected Edward to shadow him, and to realize some things couldn't be circumvented, no matter who or why. Demitri and Felix remained distant, but professional. Well, as professional as the Mob gets.

Mr. Lupo traveled with the trio to various locations. As he was the new boy, during meetings, he was positioned outside the door. He kept his black suit buttoned, his mouth shut, and his eyes open.

For all intents and purposes, the gatherings could be considered social in nature. In reality, Marcus was confirming contacts. It was as if his father was back-handedly introducing him to many game players. He didn't speak with Aro at any time while Edward was with him. If Marcus saw his brother, it was after he dropped Edward at the Ravenheart.

In the grand scheme of things, progress was slow. Life wasn't like the movies – all bullet holes and strip clubs. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, Psych was able to furnish The Pack with a list of names, places, and contacts to be investigated. The list didn't only include the kings and queens of players; there were a number of sevens and tens of clubs, too. It was going to take time and more acceptance before Edward was introduced to any aces in the deck.

Every morning, Jasper was there at the screens to see Edward rise. And every morning, Edward sent his husband a private message of love. Separation was torture for them both. It was the longest they'd ever been apart.

In the meantime, Nanite Security had a few inquiries from new businesses. They were dealt with swiftly and efficiently. When equipment was installed, the team subcontracted monitoring services to another firm - one the team had eyes on the inside of. The set up allowed The Pack to have eyes, while someone else dealt with any issues arising from break-ins.

The spies in the camp confirmed Marcus's status, at the top of the tree. The Volturi had a separate spur of goons who dealt with the protection side of things. They visited small businesses, and where necessary, they beat the money out of the occupants. If Marcus ever visited; the occupants knew serious trouble in the form of a casket or cement would follow.

Alie Cat Martial Arts was growing fast. Being a woman, her first students were girls who felt intimidated by the male instructors at other clubs. However, once the fathers saw Rosalie, they suddenly decided to join, too. And that was in their first week. During the second week, she had a couple of so-called 'tough' teens turn up, who'd heard a mama was running the club. They walked in with swaggering body language suggesting, they had the intent of proving a point. Unfortunately for them, Rosalie spotted their game from the start and used them as her test subjects. The boys ended up looking at her with goo-goo eyes and did everything she told them. In fact, whenever she asked for volunteers, there were no shortages of takers.

Rosalie had a no-nonsense approach to self-defence. She used martial arts and traditional self-defence to complement one another. The combination gave her classes purpose, discipline, and structure. From her first session, she was honest to her students.

She stood at the front of the sports hall with her hands on her hips, and raised her voice. "You are here to learn. This is a contact martial art. If you expect to discover how to stop someone hitting you without gaining the odd bruise, you are deluding yourself. This form of self-defence focuses on how to avoid or defend against an attack. If you have to take a hit, this class is about how to not be shocked by it, recover quicker, and hit back. So, if you are a lurking law suit, get the hell out of my lesson. I only want people here who are serious about stopping some bastard from trying to put them into a hospital."

Mama was no idiot though. All students had to sign a contract covering her, and their asses, before they could attend class. The contract also covered them insurance wise, should an accident occur.

The down-to-earth teaching style had students flocking in. Every time she arrived for class, more newbies were waiting. Therefore, for two nights a week for two hours per night, she commandeered Sam to be her assistant.

The club was gaining notoriety fast.

Two week later, when a student joined whose name and address corresponded with a name on the growing list they had at the loft. The girl's father stayed and watched the lesson, before silently taking his teenage daughter home.

They were on the Delaney radar.

Leah managed to get a job in housekeeping at the Ravenheart. The opening was only for a few days, for which she was thankful. She couldn't believe how disgusting some people left their rooms. Their littered state made her wonder what their houses must be like. Her job was bad enough, stripping beds, which contained various fluids from dropped drinks to substances with a serious eww factor. If she dwelt on what she had to clean up in some bathrooms, she'd lose her lunch. She truly appreciated the rooms where the occupants cared enough to leave them as they found them. It was even better when they left a tip in an envelope, marked Maid.

Hawkeye never arrived at the flat or office hungry from a hard day at the hotel. Nevertheless, she sucked it up and was there long enough to check out many of the rooms to find blind spots, leave Edward some extra toys in his bathroom cabinet, and get copies of the master key cards. When she left, she received a thank you from personnel, left a bug or two of her own in the admin offices, and almost ran from the building.

Bit by bit, Edward and the team were piecing together maps of territory. While areas of business were the main control of a particular family, the split of Chicago was more complicated. It was a jigsaw puzzle. For instance, the large Irish community was already established in the south of the City. However, there was another one in the north, too.

The Borkowski stronghold was just to the north of central Chicago, with the odd finger delving in a more southerly direction.

The Amaru drug cartel was concentrated around the port area south of the loft. However, there were pockets of Amaru activity all over the city, woven into the other families.

Basically gambling, drugs, and human trafficking seemed like symbiotic friends. Territory could change from one boulevard, block, or avenue to the next.

None of the controlling families let any of their business venture into Chinatown, West of South Side.

The La Tores, along with the Volturi, stayed clear of central Chicago. They preferred to take care of business in potentially less volatile surroundings, though, both were willing and capable of holding their own.

The Volturi had long tentacles, and knew exactly what was going on all over the city. A leap of faith and logic suggested Aro had strong ties to the Delaney family. This raised other questions.

Who was using the eyes of the Irish to their advantage?

Was surveillance part of the Delaney deal with the Volturi?

Was Aro watching his brother, a specific few, or everyone?

How was the information being collected by the Volturi?

Who was filtering the information into the categories; irrelevant, keep an eye on, and track?

Edward desperately wanted to get Marcus on his own. He had many questions. Frustratingly, there was never an opportunity. Edward felt as though he was an extra on a film set, being transferred from one scene to another; always on the outskirts, but never making it into the production. It was if he had been given a puzzle box, and told to figure it out.

Week five struck before tours around Chicago got more... interesting. Edward was taken to a warehouse in Amaru territory near the South Side docks. His spidey senses began to tickle as soon as they pulled up outside the corrugated structure. They were positively clawing his way out of his body when he was handed a surgical mask. Edward kept one hand on his gun.

Inside the doors, there seemed to be nothing but crates and large open spaces. However, they were escorted onto a pad, which suddenly descended a shaft into another world.

Beneath the concrete was a room the size of a hotel lounge. Eight long rows of tables graced the floor, like a school laboratory. Only this was a very different kind of chemistry lesson. Half of the tables were laden with white powder. It was being mixed with another substance, then weighed and packed into what looked like kilo-sized bags. The remaining tables contained tablets. What shocked Edward were the people handling the drugs.

Women of predominantly African, and European races worked in a naked daze. The only clothing they wore was gloves. They didn't even wear masks – unlike the guards.

It was at that moment, Marcus chose to speak a few words into Edward's ear.

"They are unclothed so that they cannot hide any of the drugs." He spoke as though he had seen the layout too many times to be shocked. Edward wondered if he had any tone other than bored mono.

Edward merely nodded at the explanation; he'd already figured it out for himself.

When Marcus saw the nod, he turned away to talk to their host Enitan – a man whose face Edward committed to memory.

The other thing Psych noticed was all the women were of a similar type. There were young, thin, and shapely. None of them had any excess poundage, unless you counted cleavage. Tits were all shapes and sizes, and the only place hair existed was on their heads.

If the sight in the room wasn't enough, what made bile enter Edward's mouth were the guards. A woman who wanted to use the toilet was frisked. He only had to see the prone position the woman stood in to see, what was about to happen was the norm.

The guard started by running his fingers through her hair and over her shoulders. Her arms were already lifted. Despite being naked, the guard felt under her arms, continuing to her breasts. Each was thoroughly examined, pressed, palmed, and pinched. The woman did not flinch. The guard turned her to the side, while another donned gloves. The man joined his colleague, and while the woman was held, the second guard slipped his hand between her legs. The look of discomfort on the woman's face told the story of what he was doing. Her eyes closed to free her brain when the onslaught moved to her rear.

Edward gulped and breathed heavily while he composed himself. During his years as a cop, he saw many different kinds of scenes; bodies that were put through hell. He'd interviewed victims of crimes with injuries that made him want to throw up. What he saw before him was a woman resignedly submitting to a form of rape whenever she wanted to use the bathroom. What made him even sadder was he knew such people would become collateral damage in the ultimate takedown of the cartel, and there was little he could do about it. By the look on the woman's face, maybe death was the preferred option to her.

Marcus concluded his business with Enitan. Just as they were about to move towards the elevator shaft, a woman ran towards them, her hands full of white. She approached in a hopeless vane of escape, plea, or harm - he did not know. She screamed in what sounded like Russian, but it wasn't.

Edward's first response was to shield Marcus against the threat.

To his appreciation, the heroin in the woman's hands didn't reach them. To his horror, he had to watch the retribution. She was struck to the floor by a guard, and a plastic bag immediately put over her head. She struggled. Edward went to move towards them, but was held back. He looked around to find the large hand of Felix on his shoulder, while his other clasped the belt on his pants. Felix's shook his head in warning to Edward. It was not their situation to control. They could do nothing except watch the helpless woman flail while taking her painful last breaths, then slump into a dead heap.

She was discarded at the side of the room, like a bag of trash to be dealt with later.

The visiting party was escorted out of the building.

As the quartet headed for the car, Felix held Edward back and spoke quietly to him.

"There was nothing you could have done, except get yourself killed. The Borkowski imports the girls, who are broken in before they spend time with the Amaru. If they survive, they are put on display in clubs, to be sold. You are here to protect Marcus, not interfere with how other families run their business. Your initial response to protect Marcus was the right one, and you did it well. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. Pick your fights. Restrict yourself to ones you can win."

"Why didn't they shoot her?"

"The blood splatter would have contaminated the product."

"They allowed us to take guns in."

"Mainly a courtesy. But, this particular shipment is Marcus's to contaminate if he wishes."

"But you said the situation was theirs to contain, or I'd have been killed."

"It was. The Amaru had to show they can handle the situation first. Marcus shows his faith in them by letting them do just that. We only step in as a last resort. If you had taken action without good cause, Marcus or Enitan would have killed you." Felix waited for his words to sink in, before adding, "Always be ready though."

Edward's face went blank in understanding. The Amaru shipped in the drugs, and alongside their own distribution network, they sold it off to the highest bidder. The host has to be seen to be in control at all times, unless the life of the buyer is in direct jeopardy.

That evening, they ventured north of the city. They entered a club filled with pole dancers, surrounded by lecherous men. To the side of the stage were women in glass cages. They danced as though they were in a world of their own; probably high on drugs.

Demitri led the four men to a booth at the back of the club. A nod from Felix told Edward everything he needed to know about the set up. The women on stage looked to be in their late twenties – too old for prospective buyers. They were left-over merchandise, or woman who had no other form of earning. They had to sell their attributes to survive. A few dollars got a smile and hip thrust in your direction, while depositing the money. Twenty bought nipples dangled in your face. The more you paid, the more revealing the show.

The women in the cages were much younger. They were dressed to make them look legal and desirable. Edward was sure more was happening elsewhere.

Roman Borkowski was introduced to Edward, while Felix and Demitri exchanged their 'good to see you again's'.

With a click of Roman's fingers, three women appeared.

"Enjoy the delight's, gentlemen."

Edward thought Roman sounded more like Dracula than a regular Pole. His voice had a fake, accommodating lilt to it. As he walked off with Marcus, the girls stepped forward.

Each of the men picked a girl.

Felix and Demitri soon gave themselves over to the delights of the women. Edward allowed his lady to pepper him with kisses, though he avoided letting her touch his mouth. He roamed his hands over her body, not enjoying the texture, all the time wishing it was Jasper's hard body in his arms. He didn't hate the female form; it just did nothing for him. He gave her the odd peck on the neck to keep up appearances, while the other two women unzipped the pants of their men.

It wasn't long before the creak of leather and grunting suggested some penetrating, ball bouncing lap dancing was happening behind him.

Martha, Edwards's hostess, tried to pleasure him. He simply whispered to her while nibbling her ear, "It's my turn for guard duty – maybe another time."

An hour later, Marcus reappeared and the girls disappeared.

By 2am, Edward was back at the Ravenheart with a pick-up time for the next day.

He had a long shower to rid himself of the dirt and sweat from others that invaded his skin. Then he put on his jeans and hoodie, and disappeared from the room, leaving his phone behind. He went into the train station and retrieved a bag from the locker he kept there and changed clothes again.

Edward made his way to South Side and picked the lock to the room.

Jasper occupied the room closest to the main door. The moment he heard the creak of a hinge, he was awake, retrieving his gun from under his pillow.

A hooded shadow entered his room.

With the click of the safety being unlocked from his gun, the intruder stopped and spoke. "Jasper."

"Edward," he choked, jumping out of his bed. Embracing his husband, Jasper immediately sought his lips. He knew from the shake in Edwards's voice something was up. Edward wouldn't visit the apartment without good reason. Breaking apart, Jasper asked, "What's the matter, love?"

Subdued, Edward replied, "I saw a woman get murdered today, and I couldn't do a _damned_ thing about it."

Jasper guided Edward to his bed, where they laid. Edward nuzzled his husband's neck, breathing in his calming scent.

Being the voice of reason was not always a role Jasper wanted to play. As much as he wanted to protect his man, he had to put logic first. He kissed Edward's head and held him tighter. "You knew this could happen. It was a virtual certainty."

"I know. It's just... they suffocated her, and if I'd have stepped in, I'd have been killed too. Did I do wrong by not trying?"

Jasper thought for a minute. He knew from the tracker where Edward had been and the likely scenario. "No. If she was in that state, then I'd say her death warrant was already signed. You being there would have made no difference to her fate. With the situation you're in, you're gonna have to pick your battles."

"That's what Felix said."

Jasper made a mental note to look deeper into the man known as Felix. They'd caught him on camera, but all they knew is that he'd been with Marcus for five years. His name didn't exist before that. The Pack were trying facial recognition, without much luck.

"Can you get Felix's fingerprints? We're not having much luck with other avenues."

"Of course."

They talked for a little while longer about what may or may not be in Edward's immediate future.

Eventually, Edward ended with, "Now stop being chief and kiss me until my mind goes numb."

"With pleasure."

Jasper leaned over his man, cocooning him in love and protection. Their mouths connected in a familiar dance.

What started as a small caress of lips grew to passionate open mouthed tango of tonsils and tongues. They kissed until Edward felt secure enough in mind and body to take control. Jasper willingly lay back while Edward pleasured and stretched him. He purred as his currently black haired husband wrapped his tongue around his fingers. Jasper reached for Edward's chest and bit, to the gasp of his man. He sucked and licked until Edward claimed his mouth again, before swiftly sinking deep into his hot willing channel.

Their parting had been for too long. The moment they joined, need and pure, wanton desire took over. Their union was fast and furious. Jasper held Edward to him while Edward staunched his cries of bliss by latching onto the junction between Jasper's neck and collar bone. Edward jack hammered Jasper while his man's cock pulsed, trapped between them.

A groan and three deep thrusts, they both came.

They lay together, satisfied and sleepy.

When morning arrived, Jasper had been cleaned up and Edward was gone. He left a brief, hand written report on Jasper's side table along with a note.

**Thank you, love you. xxx**

When Jasper entered the kitchen, Emmett was already there yawning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was greeted with, "Hey Jaz, did you have a wet dream last night?"

**A/N: We are at the start of the action. Which means chapters will be longer too. Keep everything crossed for the boys. Please leave me your thoughts, I love reading them, and they might get incorporated into later chapters. I now have a plan in place for the rest of the story - so full steam ahead.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chicago Takedown chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the wonderful talented Harrytwifan for betaing this story.**

**A/N – Time to up the ante, kids.**

**Note: LEO – Law Enforcement Officer.**

**To Guest reviewer JD – Thank you liked the 'I Love you' scene.**

* * *

**Character list**

Psych: Edward Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Edward Lupo

Chief: Jasper Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Jasper Westbridge

Wolf: Sam Uley – Alias: Sam Runningbear

Yogi: Emmett McCarthy – Alias: Emmett Bruce

Ferret: Seth Clearwater – Alias: Seth Pierce

Pixie: Alice Brandon – Alias: Alice Bradey

Hawkeye: Leah Clearwater – Alias: Leah Pierce

Mama: Rosalie Hale – Alias: Rosalie Westbridge

Mrs. C: Mrs. Cope – Alias: Mrs. Copeland

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Edward made it back to the Ravenheart by 06.30hrs, stronger in mind, body and soul. His rendezvous with Jasper was too short, but much needed. Jasper always grounded him when he got over emotional. He flopped onto the bed and set his alarm to sound in two hours. After a late night, Marcus wasn't due to arrive until ten.

When Edward rose from his pit, he wasn't fully revived. In his mind, no one could regularly survive on less than a handful of hours sleep. He coped okay on the few occasions it happened, but it wasn't as if he could sleep well without Jasper in his bed, anyway. Only with his husband could he truly succumb to the pleasure and relaxation of comatosed slumber. Plenty of sugar and coffee was the key. So, he ventured out of the hotel to Starbucks on the corner.

While nursing his extra sweet Italian Dark Roast, he pondered over the proceedings of the previous day.

Events had proven Marcus had no intention of verbally providing information on the operations of the Chicago crime scene. What he had done was expose operations and present access to venues and people. He provided a window into the internal workings of a huge, if somewhat illegally dysfunctional, organization.

Edward thought over what Charlie said when they returned from their honeymoon. He said the families were warring. Some had given Marcus their support, and at the very least, Marcus could give them Aro.

Edward hadn't seen any evidence of warring families. He'd picked up on some underlying emotions when Marcus entered a room. One reason was possibly the recent dispatch of minor family members by Aro. Yet, the Delaneys still seemed faithful to the Volturi. They were the eyes in the City, but considering they were supposed to be warring, the body count had not accelerated. Had they missed the full consequences of the reprimand, or was there more on the way?

Given the position Edward was in, he couldn't be a one-man raiding party. What he could do, and was doing, was be a mole. He could provide the information and opportunities for others to do with it as they would. That being said, he couldn't see a legal way of completing the FBI objective. He didn't feel as though he was doing enough.

The heat of Edward's coffee warmed his hands. When he took a sip, while thinking hard, he felt the hot liquid awaken his insides. Edward made a decision.

One way or another, some serious damage was about to happen, and it was time to get things moving. Edward had no intention of letting time tick away, waiting for someone to make a mistake. Marcus wasn't the only one who could keep secrets. Whether his father knew of the Irish eyes was irrelevant to Edward. He surmised; if Marcus was capable of brokering a heroin shipment, he must know about all the internal workings available to him. This meant, Marcus and Aro, individually or together, were watching him. Why else would they put him in a hotel with more technical ability than the space station?

Edward scribbled two lists of instructions and thoughts on the pages of his Chicago Tribune. Among the many items were:

Find soundproof fox den with no eyes.

Bugs are on the move.

Keep eyes open, let's add some ears.

Time to stop pissing about.

Set some well-placed incendiaries.

If I go off the grid for more than six hours, let the wolves loose.

Caesar will be in touch.

Not convinced Royal Flush is all it seems.

Edward divided his paper, folding the relevant pages. Covertly, he bought some envelopes and stamps, and mailed the items to the loft and Carlisle. So many weeks into the operation, Edward was positive someone other than Jasper was actively watching him. Alphabet agencies ran black ops all the time and would no doubt be running background checks on _the new kid_. Similarly, any one of five families could be wondering and doing the same. Losing a tail in the dead of night was easy compared to daytime dodging.

Returning to the Ravenheart, Edward changed into his suit and long coat. He retrieved a few extra items from his bathroom cabinet, including a strip of bugs, trackers, and markers. A packet of Advil didn't go amiss either.

Edward's theory on being watched was confirmed the moment he entered the limo.

Before he'd even removed his coat, Demitri pinned him to his seat and held a knife to his throat, "Where did you go last night?"

Without even seeming surprised, Edward looked Demitri coldly straight in the eyes. With a cough, a downward flick of the eyes, and a nudge from Edward's hand, the henchman looked down to see Edwards's blade pressing into his stomach. A slight movement of the wrist and the angry man would be gutted like a fish. Edward didn't say a word until Demitri removed the threat and settled into his own seat.

"Where were you?"

"Geez, isn't a guy allowed to jack off without you knowing?"

"Where were you?" The words were angrily spat at him again.

It was time for Edward to show some balls and stamp his position on the entourage. Any sign of weakness was not an option.

Edward leaned forward in his seat, closer to the man opposite. He positioned himself for a quick knife attack, while giving the look of intimidation. "Now, let's get this straight. Marcus here," Edward indicated a hand in the direction of his father, "trained me the only way a pappy like him could. He wants to be my surrogate father, and I'm happy to let him. Life where I come from is completely different to this. I don't answer to anyone but him."

Psych looked to Marcus to see if he should answer. He got a nod, and Edward eyeballed Demitri again. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm sure it didn't escape you that I was on guard while I had, tits, snatch, and ball bouncing thrust in my face. What the fuck do you think I was up to?"

The two men stared each other down. Demitri blew out a breath first. Another score to Edward. He managed to answer the question without directly answering the question.

"What would you have done if something happened in that club? Run around with your cock on display and your pants around your ankles? When I'm off duty, I like to unwind without your beady eyes looking at my ass. And if you ever pull a knife on me again, I'll gut you and feed you your own entrails."

Felix intervened. "You knew you were being watched then."

"Yeah, the hairs on the back of my neck have been on end since the first day I got into this car. You don't honestly think I'd join this organization and be so naive as to think I'd sail in unchallenged. I'm pretty sure you know my bowel movements and inner thigh measurement by now."

At that moment in time, Edward was thankful; after his initial test against the three thugs, Carlisle had the forethought to put a skin thin, flesh coloured patch over his tattoo.

Edward adjusted his cuffs, then removed his coat, draping it over the seat by the side of him.

Tracker one planted. Next opportunity, he'd plant the bug, too.

Tracing the movements of the car after Edwards's hours would prove interesting..

Edward didn't need to ask many questions, like who controlled what. They visited the top brass of families; not on a daily basis, but every other week. Between those times, the entourage controlled the Volturi interests.

For a man who claimed to abhor his family's activities, Marcus was heavily vested in them, to the point where Edward wondered what Aro did.

Edward set about his plan to plant what he could, where he could.

When Edward's instructions reached the loft, Jasper called a team meeting. As he recited Edward's list, a buzz ripped through The Pack. Exclamations from around the room sounded out at the same time.

"Thank fuck, finally."

"WUHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Justice Pack Style."

Most of the group donned grins a mile wide. Sam was a little more cautious. "Are we sure about this?"

Jasper told the team of how Edward was feeling like a spare part, left on a shelf until his wannabe masters decided it was time use him or provide an opening for him to make a move-how his gut was telling him it was time to shake things up and see what falls where.

"So it wasn't a wet dream you had the other night. It was actual."

Jasper smiled, blushed and shook his head, then continued.

"Psych doesn't think anything will happen if we wait, or take things through legal channels. These operations can take years. The question is; do you want to be stuck following a route countless agencies have taken before and failed with?"

Rose perched on her desk, her hands holding onto the edges. "He's right, guys. We're gonna have to think outside the box."

Jasper was grateful for the backup. It wasn't often The Pack severely disagreed, though they could all see multiple sides to a situation. It was what made them effective. If they all looked at a situation the same, not all scenarios would be covered. However, when it came down to an operation itself, they were all one cohesive unit.

"It's highly likely we'll be breaking the very laws we vowed to uphold. Are we all okay with that?"

"If it means putting a huge dent in the Mob... hell, yes." Jasper looked at Emmett with raised eyebrows at his enthusiasm.

"It could mean jail time." Jasper warned.

"Not if we're sneaky enough," Yogi countered.

"What do you think, Sam?"

Sam thought a minute before answering.

"No agency has been able to successfully maim any of the families yet. From what I've seen, they've always tried to find a legal way of doing it. Our family is on the line. If we have to make new rules and create new game plans, I'm in. If anyone can do it, we can. Gotta be careful though. The Mob has moles in all agencies, at all levels. Providing we keep this between us... we can pull it off. We will need to talk to Psych about what he thinks any backlash from the families will be. He's met them, and that's gonna take longer than two minutes."

Everyone around the room sported smiles of anticipation, while their brains got to the business of strategy, method, and consequence.

Jasper took one final scope of his team, getting a nod from each.

"Okay. Seth, you use your special talents to get into the planning department. We need to get hold of layouts without anyone knowing what we're going after. Get pictures of the schematics for all the places Edward has been to so far. No doubt a few more will turn up soon. Rose, you make sure he gets in and out safe. Then, I wanna know what devices it will be possible to plant where. Check out security for the buildings, too. It's pointless knowing what we can plant if we can't get in there in the first place.

"Leah, work with Emmett. Put together a list of incendiaries and arms. Not just things you want, either. Sam, you check it. We want to disable, maybe do some minor damage, not demolish. Where possible, I want them to be remote detonated. Work with Mrs. C to spread the purchases around. Use a variation of cash, no questions. Alice, be ready to get your baby out of storage. Keep a special eye on the hospital. Sam, you're on small arms, preferably blades that can be hidden. Other than that, you're with Alice. You are in command when I'm not around."

"We can't use purchase orders, so where's the money coming from?" Rosalie queried.

Jasper held a finger up to signal he'd answer in a moment. Instead, he turned to his administrative genius.

"Mrs. C., are our containers still safe?

"Of course, dear. Both, and I have the number for the safety deposit box set up in the company name."

"Excellent." Jasper gave Mrs. Cope a hug and a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

"Containers? What containers?" Seth asked, while he tested the reclining capabilities of his office chair.

"None of this operation has been set up with a traceable paper trail. Mrs. C. has had a mission of her own. According to the paperwork, NYPD SWAT has requisitioned some extra equipment. Accounts won't notice it for another three months, and I'll make sure they get it when we've finished with it. Delightfully, our version of Moneypenny has a few contacts of her own, and got the items diverted. I didn't want us out here with a shit load of technology and only a handful of hand guns for fire-power. Bit by bit, our guardian angel has been building us an arsenal. Hopefully, a lot of what y'all want will already be in storage."

Before everyone dispersed, Jasper issued a final warning. "Be careful, people, the eyes aren't just ours. Stay safe."

Jasper sent Carlisle a text.

I'll bring pizza, what time?

That evening, Jasper made his way to Evanston, picking up a pizza with everything en route.

The moment the pizza made it through the door, Carlisle was drawn to the smell, and followed its path to kitchen. The box was barely settled on the work surface before it was opened and a large bite was taken out of a slice.

"Oh God, this is gorgeous."

"So pizza does it for you too now, huh?" Jasper looked upon Carlisle's face of ecstasy, while his father groaned in appreciation. "You really are missing Mom."

"And you aren't going to let up on that either, are you?" he mumbled, fingering off the tomato sauce from the edge of his mouth.

"Nope."

"Good to see you too, son."

The two men exchanged pleasantries, about how they, Edward, and the team were holding up. Jasper was keeping positive, but it was difficult given where they were and what they were all up to.

Carlisle was just as much on edge as Jasper, and quicker to broach the subject with his boy.

"Is this purely a social visit, or do you want to know what was on the list Edward sent me?"

"You know me too well, Dad."

"Yeah, and if Edward thinks he's getting everything on that list without an explanation, he's got another thing coming." The protective, concerned lilt to Carlisle's voice spoke volumes. Being so close to the operation made the man anxious for his boys.

As the Tribune page was handed to him, Jasper backed up his husband. "I'm sure he thinks he might need it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked for it."

Then Jasper looked at the list. It was mostly what he expected. Being the son of a surgeon, he was familiar with many of the items.

Propofol ( the stuff that killed Michael Jackson)

Remifentanil – puts people to sleep for operations, and Tracrium to paralyze.

The drugs stop acting quite quickly after you cease giving them, so mostly the patient 'wakes up' in a controlled manner in a recovery room. Of course, Edward wouldn't be administering them in a hospital, and the circumstances wouldn't be controlled. He'd be using them in any number of situations.

Just in case a person had opiates in their system, which was possible, Narcan was on the list. It could be used to reverse the effect of a morphine based drug. In medical facilities, the drugs would be injected intravenously. There was no chance of Edward doing that.

A little high grade-acid was also on the list, to burn through things. At the least, it could seriously compromise a circuit.

Even the truth serum didn't make him stutter in his thinking.

What made his blood run cold was the appearance of cyanide on the inventory.

Carlisle's stern voice interrupted Jasper's thoughts. "Most of those need a doctor to administer them, and he sure as hell isn't getting the cyanide."

A hundred scenarios ran through Jasper's brain. As much as he wanted to keep Carlisle out of the operation, he was clearly in it. Therefore, he had no choice but to give him the broad outline.

"Edward knows how to manage them. He spent enough time at the hospital with you in his early years. Followed you around like a puppy asking a heap of questions en route." He waited a few seconds before he addressed Carlisle's main issue, "I'm sure the cyanide isn't for him."

"I trust Edward on that, but if someone else finds it on him, they could force him to use it."

Jasper totally got what his dad was feeling. He felt it too. Unlike Carlisle, Jasper understood the thinking behind Edward's list, even if he was, himself, a little suspicious of the cyanide. He couldn't help wondering if Edward's torture affected him on a deeper, more subconscious level. Then again, in his heart of hearts, Jasper knew Edward would hang on for him, and would only use such a way out as a last resort.

"Can you get the stuff?"

"Of course I can. It's one of the easier things to get hold of. It's used in emergency medical situations to produce a rapid decrease in blood pressure. It's also used as a vasodilator in vascular research. What I am saying is; if it isn't used right..."

Jasper interrupted. He knew what the consequences could be. "Carlisle, Edward had to watch a woman get murdered the other day... asphyxiated."

"Oh, Jesus!" Carlisle slumped back in his seat and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Yeah. After seeing that, we've decided to take the battle to them. We're done waiting. Those things are on the list for a reason."

"Innocent people are going to get caught in the crossfire."

"Innocent people are already dying every day. We can't save them all, but we can cause enough confusion and take enough players out of the game to allow other agencies openings to get their men in. Edward doesn't trust Marcus."

"I agree with him there."

"He only wants to be ready for every eventuality. He may not have to use any of it."

"Yeah..." He wanted to believe his son. Unfortunately, conviction of his words was proving difficult. He was a dad, he would always worry "And while he's planning chemically, how are you tackling it?"

Jasper's face scrunched up, wondering about the most precise way to deal with the situation. "In truth... we don't know yet. Like Ed, we're planning for a number of possibilities. Incendiaries are a likely device."

"You're going to blow them up!" Carlisle looked at Jasper with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Jasper found himself backpedaling. "Not necessarily. We may have to create some diversions to attract local LEOs . Give them cause to enter premises without a warrant. That doesn't mean blow it up. Incendiary doesn't mean bomb."

"No, I know. It means, combustible, fire-raising, arson, etcetera, etcetera. Many things can accomplish that. Gas, bomb, chemical reaction."

"Doesn't mean we're going to add a match. Dad... we know what we're doing. Emmett can blow a lock or a building. It's his speciality. He's not going to do an Italian Job, where he's only _supposed to blow the bloody doors off_, and end up taking out the building."

Half an hour of talking later, Carlisle's fears were dampened, though not extinguished. He agreed to supply the list in full, but some of the items he would have to make himself as the chemicals weren't in their completed form in the hospital. He wasn't a chemical engineer, but part of his training involved compound analysis. The knowledge was especially useful in the ER. He knew exactly which chemicals did and didn't mix on a medical level. Recipes were in journals, and on-line, if you knew where to look. He could even probably get samples if he was so inclined.

Before Jasper left, he made sure his dad was emotionally okay with taking part in the operation. Carlisle assured Jasper he was fine. He even admitted to a little adrenaline rush.

At the loft location, markers were appearing throughout the city. Edward even managed to attach a tracker to a Borkowski car. It solidified suspected family bases. The most interesting of the vehicles adventures was across the country to New Bern, north of Jacksonville, North Carolina. If Alice hadn't realized the vehicle was going out of state, boosted the signal and ran it through multiple towers, they'd have lost it.

Seth had been busy doing recon on Cook County Building and Zoning. His roadside vigilance soon made him aware he couldn't get access via the roof. The place was huge. Thankfully, there were several entrances leading underground, the subway being one, the parking lot another. As the building was relatively new, he found the plans on electronic media. He dug around and found what he wanted. The department website building navigation system provided him with the usage of each floor, confirming archives was in the basement.

A good portion of government buildings had access to underground tunnels. In this case, there was an exit to the parking lot. It didn't lead directly to the archives, but it provided an entrance to the heating and cooling system that was his way in.

The job wasn't going to be a quick in and out. Having said that, the lack of ropes and scaling equipment made the job much easier. All Seth had to do was navigate the cameras in the parking lot to get to the right duct.

On the night in question, Rosalie made a trip to the planning department to ask about plots of available land and the procedures associated with building her own specialized training school. While she was in the building, Seth exited the trunk of the car and laid in wait, just inside the vent. As soon as the building closed, Ferret went to work. He was in contact with Mama, via his head mic, and she guided him in with her iPad. Mama settled in various places close to the building until morning, and the job was done.

Ferret made his way through the small passageways that were like a home away from home for him. He felt safe in them. The job reminded him of his misspent youth of not too long ago. With his extra training, he considered himself to be a Minime Midget 007. He found the ladies irresistible, too.

He loved government buildings. Their filing was always in a specific sequence. There were only three sets of plans he couldn't find in their rightful places. They were found in the box next door. When his job was done, he settled by the parking lot vent and slept until morning.

Mama returned to the Planning Department at opening time with more questions. By the time she left, she had some extra baggage in the car.

When Emmett saw the schematics, he got absorbed in planning what could go where. Sound was the most effective in very public places. Gas leaks were also very successful in emptying buildings. Small storeroom fires would not be too hazardous to health either, if set in the right places. Shorting out a building's electricity was sure to attract attention. However, in the wrong place, it could prove dangerous, as some henchmen could get skittish and start firing at random. Yogi was sure there would be some locations Edward would want totally obliterated; at least, he hoped so. It had been a while since Emmett had seen a truly satisfying boom.

Living in a city such as Chicago, gathering weaponry was easier than it should have been. Sam had a ton of fun gathering knives and concealed blades. He found, antique shops and pawn brokers held the most inventive collections. He also didn't run the risk of getting stabbed there. He had several run-ins in back alleys where he had to block and deliver an elbow to a face to get his point across; he was not to be messed with. He turned the tables on a couple of hoodlums too, disarming them when they thought they knew more about knives than he did. On those occasions, he proved; the man with the bigger knife was not necessarily the one to be wary of – it was how you used it. All he got there, too, was a series of flick knives.

The whole team had fun testing the collection. It consisted of;

Belt buckle knives.

Belts that held a series of throwing knives, or darts, which slid between the double-layered leather.

Blades with wrist spring attachments.

He found a pair of shoes with a toe cap converted into a knife holder.

Several shirts had small blades that fit into the collar.

It amazed Sam how many of the items he bought were in the form of lady's jewellery, though, some of it was suitable for men. He just came to the conclusion – women were sneakier and perhaps more evil in revenge.

Rosalie's favorite was a pair of beautiful Chinese hair slides, which when pulled out were lethal.

Leah fell in love with a necklace that looked ancient in style. A large chain was adorned with finger length coral tubes. Each ended with a silver bulb. Each bulb clipped out to reveal danger in blade form.

Another chain wasn't so covert. It was a simple three-inch skulled sword cross in a sheath. The sheath was held in place magnetically. Sam wasn't surprised by the amount of blades disguised as crosses. They were all over the place.

A shell in the form of a half moon was Sam's favorite. Not because it was designed to adorn the neck and looked tribal in nature, but because it had been sharpened so finely, it was lethal. One swipe of the convex surface and whatever it contacted was spliced in two.

Rings were just as lethal, purely by their design. Some were wannabe knuckledusters. Others, like Hell's Angels rings could leave some nasty marks, and even blind.

What surprised him most was a corset he found. Anyone who went near the cleavage would get a nasty shock. With a pop of the boning under the bust, a blade shot up into the face of any man who was looking for more than he was paying to get. He bought the item, not for the corset, but the mechanism contained within. He didn't seriously think any of the ladies of the team would wear the corset itself.

Time was slipping by. The arms were gathered, and Carlisle had come through on the medical front. When Jasper collected the package, it didn't look like much; a series of vials in a small vanity case that looked more like a gentleman's shaving kit.

Jasper immediately tasked Leah with returning to the hotel, to deposit it in Edward's bathroom.

It was time to get make contact with Edward, but how could they arrange such a meeting?

"I have an idea," Mrs. Cope sang to Jasper, "but you're not going to like it."

"If it means getting close to Edward for a long time, I'll do it." When Jasper saw what Mrs. C had in mind, he wished he'd never opened his mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The rest of the team bursted out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for ending there, but if I continued it would have been an extra, extra-long chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chicago Takedown chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action, so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the wonderfully patient and talented Harrytwifan for betaing this story.**

* * *

**Character list**

Psych: Edward Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Edward Lupo

Chief: Jasper Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Jasper Westbridge

Wolf: Sam Uley – Alias: Sam Runningbear

Yogi: Emmett McCarthy – Alias: Emmett Bruce

Ferret: Seth Clearwater – Alias: Seth Pierce

Pixie: Alice Brandon – Alias: Alice Bradey

Hawkeye: Leah Clearwater – Alias: Leah Pierce

Mama: Rosalie Hale – Alias: Rosalie Westbridge

Mrs. C: Mrs. Cope – Alias: Mrs. Copeland

* * *

Chapter 7

"You have got to be kidding me," Jasper reiterated.

Everyone gathered around the screen, getting to work on the program Mrs. Cope produced. Jasper was displayed for all to see... in a dress.

The enthusiasm of The Pack was such that it was impossible to decipher one idea from the next. Every person was constantly talking over another.

"Short hair doesn't look right."

"Give him the Dolly Parton look."

"OOOOHHHHH, nooooo."

"How about straight?"

"Better, but it's still too butch."

"That would depend on the clothing."

"How about goth?"

"No, keep it natural."

"What about that dress, gotta cover up those knees."

"Leggings, his basic shape is good. His ass is excellent."

"They'll show his balls off."

"Not if he wears a baggy top."

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here." Despite his protests, the group was too engrossed in changing Jasper into Jasmine.

"Oh yes, that's it. That's it."

"Give him the sixties look."

"Oh, oh, flapper."

"Oh wow, Jasper, you have the perfect figure for a fringed flapper dress. Add long hair and beads, and you wouldn't even need a bust," Leah crowed.

"Oh, Jesus, what a nightmare." Jasper sank into a chair and covered his face. "Have any of you thought where I might be wearing this outfit?"

"So, you're up for it then?"

"Do I have a choice? I am Edward's contact."

"No, not really. How are you in heels?"

"Never tried," Jasper automatically replied, without thinking about the implications of the question.

"What size shoe are you?"

"Thirteen." The questions just kept firing at him from all angles.

Jasper felt like he was in the middle of an all out assault. The women weren't the only ones taking over the fashion reins; Emmett seemed up to date on style, too.

Alice slumped in her chair. "Damn, it's gonna be difficult to find ladies shoes in that size."

"What about boots?"

"Possibly. We could try Lincoln Park, there's a ton of shoe shops there."

Alice looked at her Chief with a twinkle in her eye.

"I am not going shoe shopping." Jasper was adamant, to the point where he clutched the handles of his chair and wrapped his legs around the stem beneath him.

"Come on ladies, time to go shopping," crooned the Pixie.

"Do I have to?" Leah winced.

"Yes," was Alice's short sharp response, as she threw Leah her backpack.

Leah spied the smirk on Jasper's face, "You're gonna pay for this, Chief."

"I already am," he muttered under his breath. "I already am."

"Come on, Mrs. C."

"Uhhh, no dear, my legs can't take that amount of walking. Have fun, though." She handed over a wad of cash, to the wide-eyed delight of the ladies, along with Jaspers measurements, already converted into lady's sizes. "Dress him well," were her only instructions.

"Shopping on the Feeb dime. Let's go."

"I want receipts," Mrs. Cope shouted after them.

"You want receipts, when we've been buying equipment from dodgy sources?" Jasper queried with his patented raised eyebrow.

"I have to get them where I can." She smiled in return.

Jasper looked around the room, realizing half of his team just disappeared through the door, and he had no idea when they'd return. It left him rearranging tasks.

"Emmett," he shouted, "Hobbiton. Seth, analyse Edward's movements. See if there's any place they go regularly that's suitable for a meet. Let the girls know when you've gotten somewhere; it will affect what they buy. Sam, you're with me. I need to go over what we've got so far on whom, and produce a game plan."

Five.

Hours.

Later.

The terrible trio returned, stacked with bags from shops the men didn't even know existed.

"Behind the screen, Chief, and strip."

Jasper felt helpless as he was bundled behind the cabinets.

Ten minutes later, Jasper was still struggling to get into his first outfit. Everyone was frustrated, but for very different reasons. The Pack sat in irritated anticipation, whereas Jasper wondered why, just because he was gay, the others expected him to know how to dress in women's clothing.

Several expletives from Jasper later, Alice went to help.

"Nice legs, Chief. Do you wax, epilate, or cream?"

"Cream."

"Cool. You'll be going Wookie again in a couple of days, though. Keep on top of it. Oh, and moisturize everything, especially your feet. A girl wouldn't be seen dead with cracked heels."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper was resigned to his fate as a female. However, when the meet was over, payback was gonna be a bitch for them, sweet for him.

The show began.

The use of tights to cover his knees was soon thrown out. There wasn't a pair Jasper didn't put his fingers through; even the thick ones didn't survive. Fashion was also a victim to the Chief's ruler straight figure. Women's nightclub attire was all short dresses and exposed flesh. There was no choice but to settle on a look unique for the man himself. Thankfully, the girls bought a range of styles. Garments that didn't work would be returned the following morning.

Another hour, and many new additions to the dictionary of swear words later, they agreed on an outfit that was acceptable to The Pack. Jasper's squirming discomfort was irrelevant – the man wasn't going to be at ease dressed like a woman. Unfortunately, for him, they hadn't even ventured to shoes.

Jasper did his best to convince his stylists to opt for flat boots, or shoes. There was no shift in the girl's resolve. No one else had a say in the matter. They insisted he would walk more like a lady in heels than anything flat.

The first time he stood, he had to grab onto the nearest desk for support. There was no way he could think about walking unaided.

With Sam and Emmett on either side of him, Jasper took his first tentative steps. His ankles frequently buckled.

"How the flying hell is anyone supposed to walk in these?"

Rosalie looked at Jasper as though he had two heads. "We not only walk, we run, too. You're bumbling along like a man who's still riding a horse. Narrow your stride and take it heel toe, heel toe, instead of flatfoot, cowboy. Men see a woman walking like you... they'll think you spend your life on your back with the Hulk between your thighs."

"Is that what Edward did to you the other night?" Emmett just couldn't resist.

"Can it, Yogi!" Jasper was finding his task hard enough without the big man's distractions. He tripped again. Only holding on to Emmett's arm for dear life, saved him from face-planting the floor.

Rose stood before him, demonstrating how it's done. She was already wearing a pair of heels she hadn't possessed earlier in the day. "Women don't get across the room in three strides. Ladylike in heels means taking at least two strides to a man's one. Brush your legs against each other as they pass. Put one foot in front of the other, on the same line. Don't have them on separate tracks. You ain't a train. If you do it properly, your hips will swing a little too."

Amused, the team watched Jasper struggle, but eventually get control over his feet. His progress wasn't fast.

"He's going to have to wear women's clothes and shoes around the office all day, every day, until he becomes good enough. He's not going to be able to dance like he is. We've got a lot of work to do before he'll pass for a woman."

Jasper whipped his head around so fast he nearly lost his balance again, having to grab onto a cabinet for support. "Dance! Why are we dancing?" he asked in horror. To him, the thought of dancing in heels was akin to dancing with crutches... worse even. Dancing in heels could cause him to end up on crutches.

"You're going to meet Edward at a night club," Seth announced. "Damnit! His voice... he's gonna have to talk to people."

Leah suggested, "Kick him in the balls, to take it up a few notches."

The men winced.

Alice replied, with a straight face, "Can't. His nuts will swell and may not go down in time. They'll be even harder to hide, then."

The main concentration of nightclubs was between North Orleans Street and North State Street, directly behind Chicago Harbor. At least two evenings a week were spent at one of six clubs in the area. Marcus would pick one and settle in for the night. It was the closest the team could find Marcus had to an office. He'd arrive before opening, settle business, then relax, along with trusted guests and a specially selected range of women in one of the back rooms. The guards took it in turns to protect the door. Provided one was on guard, the other two could play, as long as they stayed sober.

The Pack waited until the venue was selected.

When Jasper entered the club, he was not alone. Even though the Chief was Edward's contact, Sam wasn't happy with him going in solo. Sam suggested he go in with a girlfriend, as a lone lady would raise suspicion. Mama was closest to the Chief's height, so she went with him. Both wanted to be unrecognizable by anyone – even Edward, to begin with.

Edward knew the pair was arriving in disguise, but was unaware of the disguise itself.

Rose wore black skinny jeans, laced with a special belt. Her figure-hugging top was dark blue-almost slate colored - showing about two inches of stomach. Her long, free-flowing straight hair was dyed brown, with a hint of red to avoid recognition by Marcus. Her eyes were heavily accentuated with liner and mascara, while her lips picked out the red of her hair. She wore the coral necklace and a solid silver cuff bracelet. Her small cell phone was hidden away in her cleavage. After all, no self-respecting modern woman went out in public without her cell.

Rosalie finished the outfit with a pair of strappy high heeled shoes that matched her top.

Jasper felt like an 80's reject - in limbo between the 80's and modern Millie. Nevertheless, the team was proud of their creation. There was only so much they could do without surgery to turn a man into a woman. They even found him a shoestring bra, which they taped in place, to stop it riding up. They also managed to get some realistic implants to fill the D-sized cups– just in case someone dared for a grope. They considered a smaller size, but didn't think a B cup on a six foot plus man would cut it. Jasper found they made good storage facilities for his phone and a couple of other emergency supplies.

From the top down:

Long, quality extensions had been sewn into Jasper's hair to match his natural coloring and texture. Plumb lowlights were also added, for that special touch. It was then styled to soften the jaw and facial outline. Anything less would have been spotted as fake from a distance, let alone close up. He needed to be able to dance, and not worry about his hair slipping. To keep away from spies, Jasper travelled to South Bend for the procedure. Leah told the stylist Jasper wanted to try the look before opting for a full sex change. Sad eyes, and "What a waste," was the comment heard from staff.

Jasper's eyes were heavily accentuated and lashed; only Jasper's liner held a highlight of blue that matched his eyes. His lips were a more natural shade, brought to life by gloss and just a hint of peach.

His long sleeved, scoop neck, bat style top was tightly brought in at the waist by another of Sam's belts, to create the illusion of an hour-glass figure. The D cup helped. The arms were almost see-through; whereas the design of the bodice joined black sheer with black silk, in a way that further diverted the eyes from the athletic figure beneath. He wore a chained cross that nestled into his cleavage, along with a beaded black choker that hid his Adam's apple. Below the belt, the remaining fabric pleated to amply cover his manly attributes, which were encased in a pair of black skinny jeans.

Jasper was eventually victorious in the battle of the heels. He still had to wear the awkward items, but he learned how to wear them with style. The heels gracing his feet looked like ankle boots with the outer side folded down. The flap revealed a lining of pale blue.

Long, black false nails and a series of rings and bangles feminized Jasper's manly hands. He refused to remove his wedding band, so it was disguised by the items around it.

Rosalie and Jasper sported Alice special cameras and hearing aids.

Rose and the now Jasmine descended the stairs arm in arm. To those looking on, it was a gesture of sistership. To Jasper, it was avoidance of crutches in his future. He'd mastered heels on a flat surface; not heels on stairs.

"I could have done this on my own," Mama complained to Jasper, while he gripped her arm tightly.

"I'm his handler. I don't get to see him enough as it is. You are here to hold me up, enforce the plan, and keep me from having my naughty way with him on the dance floor."

Reaching the bar, Rosalie elbowed Jasmine out of the way and held up her money to get the attention of the barman. It was a weird sensation for Jasper, as he was used to ordering drinks for the group. It was especially ingrained in him to always buy the ladies a drink.

The moment they had their bottles of beer in hand, they heard Sam's voice, warning, "Watch your intake."

Mama leaned into Jasper as though whispering something in his ear; only she spoke to Sam. "Chill, big boy. Club soda's not gonna cut it."

Wandering away from the bar, the pair found a good viewpoint to case the club. They couldn't see Edward.

Music was so loud, Rose and Jasper had to cuddle in close to hear the other speak. Of course, to patrons, the conversation was just two women checking out the competition. In reality, those in the van were enjoying the observations on fashion. Both sexes could be catty with the right incentive, commenting on the outfits some women, and some men, truly shouldn't have worn.

They hadn't been waiting long before a brave man approached, asking if he could buy them a drink. He was the first of four rejected before the duo decided to move to the dance floor.

While enjoying the music, another man tried to join them.

Jasper tapped the guy on the shoulder, and put on his sweetest Jasmine Texan twang. "Suga... do you mind? I'm very picky on who I let dance with my Boo."

Jasper pulled Rose to Jasmine and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Oh god, lesbians," the man muttered with a shaky lust ridden voice. He gulped and gave them a key with a hotel and room number on it. He pulled away, rubbing his groin, to the disgust of both. Looking at the key, they burst out laughing. Rose tucked it away with her phone.

"Not sure that's gonna keep the hyenas at bay, but let's see where it goes," Sam laughed, along with the crew.

A couple of songs later, another brave soul tried his luck, and it wasn't with Rose. "I've got something big to show you," the man seductively said into Jasmine's ear from behind.

Jasper couldn't help smiling. "Is that right?" Jasmine seductively drawled.

Jasper ran his palm over the man's cock. "Darlin, not even a dwarve's hand could make that look big."

The man did the walk of shame, while Jasper wiped his hand on Rose. "Eww."

Another few minutes went by before they spotted Edward on the balcony. He had his forearms on the banister, scanning the crowd. He looked gorgeous in his black Armani suit and white shirt, open at the neck.

Jasper kept his eyes on his man while he swayed, his chin resting on Rose's shoulder.

Edward was very distracted when he exited the room. Marcus was inside with Enitan - the man from the drugs lab. They had seven women with them, fawning over their every need. He didn't know for sure where the ladies came from, but he had his suspicions. His gut told him this was the girls' last test before placement.

Suddenly, he felt someone watching him from the crowd. It was a familiar sensation. He stood upright, leaning on his hands, actively searching the patrons. His eyes locked onto a woman in the middle of the floor. Confusion followed, and his eyebrows met.

Jasper knew the moment Edward felt his stare and saw his reaction. He saw the puzzlement on his face as their eyes locked. He obviously expected a different view. Jasper smiled. Edward's eyes widened in realization; then, the beautiful smile of his man grew, followed by pursed lips holding back laughter.

"Contact made," Jasper spoke into the mic.

Edward whispered something into Demitri's ear. When he received a nod in reply, Edward made his way to the bar. Jasper and Rose beat him to it.

Approaching the duo from the rear, Edward leaned in, "Did you know there are two hundred and eight bones in the human body... want to make it two hundred and nine?" Jasper moaned and wiggled his ass against Edward's groin.

With a hand on the small of Rosalie's back, Edward said, "Let me get you _ladies_ a drink."

He went behind the bar and poured himself a soda, while grabbing two Bud's from the cooler. He guided them away from the bar to the seating area. En route, he noticed Demitri watching their every move.

To make their meeting look as natural as possible, they kept to small talk. Edward had no idea whether any of the guards could lip read.

On the balcony, Felix joined Demitri, who was immediately made aware of the trio below.

While watching Edward lounge and laugh with the two women, he instructed, "Keep him under surveillance. Let's see what the young stallion is capable of. Who knows where it could lead?"

Felix disappeared back into the room where Marcus was enjoying his social gathering.

Edward witnessed the exchange in his peripheral vision, so, invited his guests onto the dance floor. With the sardine crowd, and eyes watching from above, it wasn't long before Edward was embracing both while they moved to the music. They danced seductively, mingling soft caresses with kisses. Their conduct allowed them to begin their conversation. He was equally amorous with Rose and Jasmine.

"We're being watched," he said to Jasper, before moving to Rose. "Can't talk much here."

Sam's dulcet tones rang out, "You're gonna have to distract the eyes by stepping the action up a notch. Then get outta there. Make it look like you're on a promise of hot sex."

With Rose in front of him and Jasper behind, the two made the most of their man.

Jasper went to work on Edward's neck. His new long locks allowed him some cover. "We have the equipment. We just need to know what to do with it and where. What are your prime targets?" He slipped his hand around the front of Edward's pants.

At the time, Edward was kissing Rosalie. He caught his breath as Jasper squeezed him. The touch of his man was sorely missed, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself to his husband. Having to stay apart was torture. Not being able to sleep together, not hearing Jasper's calming voice, was unbearable. Edward could cope with the horrors of police work, providing he had his Jasper to return home to.

Rose was passing on instructions when she felt the reaction to Japer's hand, "Gonna have to move to another venue. Stop that!" she hissed to Jasper. "I'm here too, you know. His sword can't turn corners. It's being wielded in my direction." Feeling Edward rapidly hardening cock was not something she wanted; but she was impressed with his size.

Separation was a strain on Jasper, too. He needed to connect to his man before he could continue. "Not for long," he growled. Jasper turned his man around and captured his lips. Edward's hand snaked to the back of his husband's neck and pulled him closer.

Rose sighed. "Great."

She heard Sam in her ear. "Suck it up, Mama. Give em a minute. This was always possibility. How would you feel in their position?"

When enough time passed, Sam interrupted. "Chief, tone it down. Don't want your man coming on the dance floor. Don't forget, you and Mama, your Boo, are together too."

Jasper pouted. "Spoil sport." He pulled away and successfully encouraged Rose to kiss Jasmine.

Rose heard, "Lucky Bastards," from a dulcet tone in the background that wasn't Sam.

Edward couldn't hear any of Sam's commentary. He had no earpiece and was stuck in the middle of a sensual assault on his neck and groin, with little respite between actions. Watching Rose and Jasmine lip-lock was different, too. Kissing a woman didn't feel right to either of them, despite Mama being most men's wet dream.

Demitri was thinking; _those_ _broads are really going to town on him, lucky bastard_. Jealousy touched him. He wished he was in the middle of the hottie sandwich.

"Mama, get them out of there. They've been apart too long. One of em's gonna blow." Sam was frustrated. "Jasper! Get your head out of your pants and back on the job. Regroup."

Jasper split from Edward, sounding rightfully reprimanded. "Sorry." He schooled his actions and got back on plan. Turning to Edward, he instructed, "Excuse yourself from the party, we've got to talk."

Edward tore himself away from the duo, garnering kisses from them both.

"I'll meet you out front. If I'm not there in five, leave without me and I'll contact you."

He ran up the steps to Demitri.

Arm in arm, Rose and Jasmine headed for the door. On the way, Rose retrieved the key given to them by the crotch palming snake. With an inviting smile, she tossed it to a small group of men, who seemed to believe they were sexier than they were.

"I like your style," Jasper said with a kiss to her cheek, which seemed to fire up the young group even more.

Edward made it to the balcony in record time. "Can I get out of here? I don't want to pass up the chance of two on one?" he asked breathlessly.

"Wait here," Dimitri shot with anger, and disappeared into the room behind him.

Felix returned with his answer. "You can leave." Edward grinned and was about to run, when Felix qualified his answer. "But, you do not disappear. Take them to your hotel."

"What?" Edward couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard me. Marcus wants you where he knows he can find you."

Edward tightened his jaw and nodded. _Damned goldfish bowl_. He was paying the price for his earlier disappearance. If anything, the instructions reinforced Edward's resolve in finishing the job sooner rather than later.

Felix shouted after him, "I'll have the car meet you out front."

_Fuck._

Upon reaching the _girls_, he put his arms around the waist of both and whispered into Rose's ear, for Sam. "Gotta go back to my hotel. I'm being tested again."

"Best give them a show then." Sam's words were passed on by Jasper.

Sam gave his orders. "This could get dicey. You _are_ going to have an audience, so you gotta make it look convincing. Mama, only do what you feel comfortable with. Leave the rest to the Chief".

Rose snorted. "I could walk around naked before these two and they wouldn't even get a semi."

"You're probably right. Chief, do you what you have to, but don't lose the plot. If you get the chance, enjoy your man. Be ready to pull out if I shout."

The snickers from behind made Sam realize what he'd just said. He felt duly embarrassed.

With a screech of tyres, and Sam's reprimand to the driver of, "Stay professional," The Pack was on its way to the loft. For the safety of all, they needed to keep eyes on the nightclub and the hotel.

The limousine pulled up infront of the club and the trio got in.

The show continued.

Between giggling and making out with their man, the girls made' Oh My God' noises at riding in a limo.

For Edward to see Jasper act so... so... girly made him smile. Even beneath the false coverings, Edward could see the full beauty of his husband.

Rose received a text from A&L.

**Footage xxx.**

"Who's that Boo?" Jasmine asked for the benefit of the driver, who kept looking in his mirror.

Rose let out a big staged sigh. "It's just Squirt being Squirt. The girl ain't happy unless she's texted everyone at least twenty times a day. You know her lines... having breakfast, girlfriends for lunch, going shopping, night, night. That was her night, night text. She didn't score."

"You gonna text her back, Boo?"

"What! Not here. You know her; she'll only ask ten more questions and I'll miss this smooth ride."

Rose snuggled up to Edward and ran her fingers up his shirt buttons, making him chuckle.

"Good girl," was heard in her ear piece. "Pixie, what did you do?"

He didn't get an answer.

By the time they arrived at the Ravenheart, all three knew what was expected of them. Failure to convince Marcus's muscle that Rose and Jasmine were anything but two girls out to get their rocks off could mean Edward's demise.

All the way to the room they made a show for the cameras.

Stopping in the doorway briefly, Jasper became very serious, and under disguise, issued his own orders to Sam. "This is going to get uncomfortable for you guys. Audio's gonna be bad enough; make a call on visuals."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam in his role of temporary ops leader knew it was his duty to stay on point, especially with the audio. Alice being the most efficient with the equipment would be able to monitor any visual traffic best. In many ways, Emmett would be more comfortable than anyone with the unfolding action, but Sam couldn't pick and choose when he was leader and not. He issued tracking responsibilities to the rest of the team, then donned his earphones and settled in for an uncomfortable but necessary performance.

Inside the room of the hotel, there was only one place they could go and not be watched – the bathroom. However, they had to keep in mind the opening round of the cabaret.

First, they had to sweep for listening devices.

Jasmine retrieved her extra special phone and announced to the room in her soft Texan accent, "I'm gonna send Squirt a D_o not disturb_."

With the all clear confirmed, act one began.

Jasper pushed Edward onto the bed. He and Rose closed the gap between them and pretended to put on a 'what do you want, touchy feely' show for their voyeur. They kept their backs to the camera, allowing their arms and small kisses to indicate lustful actions, while conversation confirmed their arm's arsenal. Jasper was very conscious of where his hands were reaching on Rose, feeling uncomfortable and apologizing for the intrusion. Edward pretended to lustfully enjoy the show. Rose was more relaxed about the groping than Jasper. In fact, she told him to, "Stop farting around and get on with the job."She made her point by grabbing Jasper between his legs. "Tit for tat. We're even."

When finally all their information was out, they grabbed Edward's hands and pulled him off the bed. They promptly pinned him up the wall, in full view of the cameras.

Jasper softly said, "Mama, whatever you do, do not look down, and sorry."

"Uh huh."

The man sank to his knees.

"Oh, fuck," was heard down the connection.

"Avert your eyes then," Jasper responded, as he slipped Edwards zipper down. He hoped he didn't lose a nail in the process.

Once over the feeling of having his snake handled by the claws of a cat, the sensation of Jasper's moist tongue and tantalizing mouth around him transported Edward to familiar heavenly heights. He felt like a puppet, needing strings to hold him upright. He held onto Rose and sunk his head into her neck.

"Oh fuck. Oh God, don't stop. Please don't stop."

Mama knew the words weren't for her, and she was okay with it. The weirdness surrounded her situation. When home, Rose wasn't sure whether she would have nightmares, fantasies, or need therapy.

Regardless of the future, information needed to be exchanged and a job completed.

Rose pulled Edward's face to hers, and nipped his lip to focus his attention. "Get with the program," she advised, along with a sympathetic kiss to the side of his mouth. "Think, Psych. What will be best where?"

Edward rolled his eyes in pleasure, and his knees buckled. Rose held him up.

"Bathroom," he gasped.

He pulled Jasper up and kissed him possessively. "Bathroom," he said again, shoving both towards the small room.

Shutting the door behind them, Edward rushed to turn on the shower, before pulling the curtain across to stop the spray. He turned around to start talking, when Rose suddenly averted her eyes, pointing to his groin. Jasper moved quickly to put his man away.

Jasper was the one who apologized. "Sorry, Mama. It's just been so long since..."

"Yeah, I get it."

Edward outlined the main targets, and the trio formulated the likely fallout of their actions. The whole conversation was captured by Sam and Alice, and the information was passed on to Emmett, who started planning.

"This morning, Leah delivered Carlisle's package."Jasper opened the cabinet, revealing the small case. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Before Jasper closed the mirrored door, Edward retrieved a folded clear adhesive wound dressing. He handed it to Jasper with the explanation, "Felix's fingerprints."

Jasper secured the evidence in his new bust pouch, while Edward continued with his reasoning behind the chemicals.

"Not totally sure. The items are with me for insurance mostly. When things start heating up, I don't know what situation I'm going to find myself in. I may have to disable and be ready to make a quick escape. A syringe of knockout juice is easy to conceal along with the acids."

"What about the cyanide?"

"That has a name on it, if I need it, along with the truth serum." The deadly look on Edward's face told Jasper exactly who it was destined for; the aces of the deck – whomever it may be. "Jasper, whatever happens to me... promise me he won't escape."

Jasper took Edward in his arms and vowed, "I promise."

Silence followed.

The two men locked eyes, sharing a private moment. It was as if no one else was in the room. Jasper moved in and brushed his lips over Edward's; once, twice, three times. On the fourth pass, they lingered.

Rose looked on as something special built between her two bosses. Their deeds were more than their earlier carnivorous actions. They engaged in a soft, tender, loving reconnection of souls. It brought a lump to her throat and a tear to an eye. She slipped off her shoes and slid into the dry end of the shower to give them the illusion of privacy. Rose whispered into the mic, "Give them their moment, guys."

Meanwhile, she turned on her cell cam and adjusted the angle. She sighed as she watched the shadowed view through the curtain.

Edward and Jasper entwined their bodies; word and vision not needed. The manly right hand of Edward slid up his husband's side, and glided around the neck of his love, releasing the choker. The tips of his fingers came to rest around the base of Jasper's ear, while Edwards's lips parted and kissed his Adam's Apple, before taking what he longed to have – his husband. They both breathed a sigh of contentment, locked into the consuming emotional and physical need for each other.

Sensing the necessity for Edward to have some control over his will, Jasper submitted to his man. He toed off his heels, and undid his jeans. They sank to the floor. Rose had to change position before she could clearly understand what the men were up to.

She turned off her cell, giving the boys their deserved privacy. She understood the intensity of the situation, along with the absence of a loved one. The ramifications often manifested in the requirement for sexual relief.

While Edward discarded the remains of their lower garments, Jasper retrieved two small packages from his new storage area and handed them to his mate. Quick work was made of his preparation. Their impatience for one another leading the way, it wasn't long before Edward sank into Jasper, where they finally found peace and a steady rythm.

Amid echoes of blissful contentment, Rosalie's mind got to work. She set her brain the task of thinking of a way to justify to the cameras outside the time spent in the bathroom. She came to the conclusion she may as well join the party.

She stripped and wrapped a towel around her, while the floor show came to a frantic finale. Her evil twin wanted to watch. However, the cop on the job part of her knew there was a mission to complete. Rose poked her head around the edge of the shower curtain, to see the men happily engaging in post coital kisses. Edward's shirt tails covered his butt and draped around Jasper's sides. Jasper's legs were locked around Edward's calves.

"You ready for round two, boss? You got one minute to clean up, completely strip, and get a towel around your waist."

"Thank you," she heard down her earpiece. Sam was also thankful his personal view of the happy couple was obscured by layers of cloth over the travelling spy. Alice was not so happy at the masked view.

The steam from the shower dampened Mama's hair, so she ran her fingers through it a little more for emphasis.

"Chief, you get to reclaiming Jasmine while Psych and I finish the show." Mama was in full agent mode.

"Thank you," was the boys' sincere reply. Both looked calmer than they had in weeks. The team had their Chief and partner back.

"Sam, ur, in the director's chair."

The pair was ordered to smooch and trip their way to the bed. When they fell onto the mattress, Edward covered them both from the eyes of the in-room camera. The next thing seen was two towels being dropped onto the floor, with lots of movement following.

"Looking good, guys. Move it on from the groping session." Rose moved her legs around Edward's hips.

Under the tent, Edward was thankful Rose was still wearing her bra and panties. He didn't think he could take seeing Mama any other way. They exchanged final ideas on the operation.

A few minutes of fake press-ups later, Edward's arms began to ache. Thankfully, Sam gave the order to go for the big finish.

They rocked the bed.

The pair showed their faces again looking out of breath, and sated. Of course, Edward actually was from his earlier exertion.

Rose wrapped the sheet around her, then disappeared to the bathroom, leaving Edward naked on the bed. For Sam's eyesight, he moved the pillow to cover his decency.

Eventually, the girls emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. They kissed Edward goodbye before exiting the room.

Edward lay back with a smile on his face. Turning off the lights, he succumbed to sleep, feeling emotionally strong enough to take on the coming battle.

On their travels to the apartment, Rosalie showed, then bluetoothed, the video to Jasper. She only deleted one of the copies on her own phone.

At the loft, safe in the knowledge all participants were in their own beds, Sam removed the mic from his head. Laying it on the desk, he turned to Alice. "Were they watched?"

"Oh yes, by more than one source," was her finite answer.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, please review. Next up we get a little explosive action.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chicago Takedown chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action, so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the wonderfully patient and talented Harrytwifan for betaing this story.**

**A/N: Looks like ffn are pulling explicit stories again. Therefore, this fic has also been posted on TWCS and AO3**

* * *

**Character list**

Psych: Edward Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Edward Lupo

Chief: Jasper Cullen-Whitlock – Alias: Jasper Westbridge

Wolf: Sam Uley – Alias: Sam Runningbear

Yogi: Emmett McCarthy – Alias: Emmett Bruce

Ferret: Seth Clearwater – Alias: Seth Pierce

Pixie: Alice Brandon – Alias: Alice Bradey

Hawkeye: Leah Clearwater – Alias: Leah Pierce

Mama: Rosalie Hale – Alias: Rosalie Westbridge

Mrs. C: Mrs. Cope – Alias: Mrs. Copeland

**Chapter 8**

The hour was late. Jasper was in the van with Alice, and Seth was in Hobbiton with Mrs. Cope. Since the meet with Edward, the young Ferret had been busy. He was a shadow, lurking in the huge dockside warehouse area and other parts of the city. He installed cameras, and navigated everything from air vents to sewers. He was like the black rat that was never seen. He stepped on a few, too. He wriggled through small spaces, mapping and confirming passageways into the warehouses, and those running into the sea. With his tools of the trade, he checked out as many buildings as he could. In the process, he used the latest technology to secure surprises, gas lines, and a few extra chemicals whose mixture would make Emmett a happy man.

He got shitty, tired, and he loved every minute of it.

Around the docks, surveillance had shown; if Enitan and his crew were going to turn up, it would be between 9pm and 11pm. It was the third night in a row The Pack waited at this particular venue, ready to spring. Leah was on the roof of a neighboring building, while the others found vantage spots closer to ground level.

The Chief's voice sounded loud and clear through The Pack comms. "Report."

"Wolf - north, set."

"Yogi - my children are ready."

"Hawkeye - main entrance and east, covered."

"Mama - west, set."

Everyone lay in wait for another hour, before a vehicle came their way.

"Pixie - game on, guys."

Jasper gave his final instructions.

"Get the job done, then get the hell outta there. Rendezvous at the fox's den. Wolf, they're all yours."

"Copy that."

"As soon as The Mark is taken out, the rest are gonna scatter. Take what you can. Night vision on. Pixie, I wanna know if anyone tries to get through the net."

"Yes, sir."

While The Pack watched, the first van arrived. Two large crates, probably containing the drugs, were wheeled into the warehouse, under guard. Two more thugs ventured around the perimeter. Alice got footage of the delivery, license plates, and driver for locals to pick up later. The guards stayed with the merchandise.

"Yogi, start slowly releasing the gas."

While the drugs' van pulled away, next to arrive was a truck loaded with the girls, closely followed by a BMW.

"Mama, take out the back door guys."

As soon as the men were out of sight of their colleagues, Mama aimed, fired, refocused, and fired again.

There was no bark of rifle fire, only the muffled sound of two bodies falling onto the floor.

"Kill confirmed."

Enitan and his guards exited the car.

"Hawkeye, do you have him?"

"Yes, sir."

They all took aim at their respective targets.

"On your mark."

"Night night, asshole," Leah whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Enitan's body straightened and fell backwards to the floor like a board. A neat round hole looked as though it had been painted between his eyes. However, the back of his skull was missing.

Everyone around scattered.

Wolf took out the tires of the truck and Beemer. Naked girls ran in all directions, screaming. The guards started to fire at shadows.

They saw another asshole shoot a girl in the back. Her hands flailed, and she sank to her knees with a scream. The man took aim at another. Wolf shot the gun out of the guard's hand. When the thug moved from the sting of having his tool ripped from his clutches, Leah took the kill shot.

Wolf ordered, "Mama, they're locked down at the front. Move!"

The Pixie piped up, "Keep them hankered down, Wolf; only the girls are escaping."

As Mama and Hawkeye kept the guards taking cover, Wolf aimed his bullets at the petrol tanks. Contrary to popular belief, a bullet plus petrol didn't mean instant boom.

"All yours, Yogi."

Inside the warehouse, the Amaru underground were busy distributing the drugs to the various tables. They wore strong thick masks, and didn't smell the gas building around them from the toilet vent.

When they heard the shooting erupt above them, they retrieved their weapons in readiness. When the firing didn't stop, they called the lift, to go and assist.

All that did was release more of the gas into the facility above.

Outside, petrol from the vehicles dribbled onto the ground below.

The only notification The Pack had was Yogi's voice through the comms.

"Brace yourselves!"

The boom that followed shook the ground. A vibration waved out from beneath the warehouse, which knocked anyone standing off their feet. The Pack had to hold onto the closest solid thing.

Even Alice and Jasper felt the tremor.

All comms were momentarily knocked out. It was expected.

Mrs. Cope, Seth, Alice, and Jasper watched their monitors with anticipation. They heard Wolf connect with his team, "Report in."

"Mama's still standing."

"Hawkeye - I'm good."

"Yogi – Heyyyyyyy."

Everything came back on line just in time to see the windows of the warehouse evaporate and the doors blow out. That in turn ignited the gasoline, blowing up the vehicles.

Any men taking shelter were engulfed in flames.

"Ahhhh, beautiful," purred a very satisfied Emmett. "What's next?"

"Pixie, fallout?"

"Pack one, bad guy's nil. No one escaped that shouldn't."

"Good. Move out. All yours, Chief."

Jasper's voice was next to be heard. "It's confirmed; the other two warehouses are empty. Yogi, blow 'em."

"Yes, sir." He crowed with enthusiasm. The big man dialled the mobile devices. They rang once, then went dead.

"Confirmation."

"Targets confirmed, sir."

"Good job. Clean up your casings ASAP. Regroup, then come home."

At the Chicago Hope hospital, a call came in putting all staff on alert. All medical facilities were on stand-by. Nurses and doctors alike watched the TV for news of the unfolding events. Camera and news teams were kept at a distance, while fire crews and police attended multiple burning buildings.

Carlisle said to himself. "It's started."

Across town, Marcus got a call. He almost choked on his linguini before he signalled the waiter in the small restaurant to put on the TV.

All channels were reporting the warehouse fires. The screen was filled with the burning wreckage, surrounded by fire-fighters and the red and blue lights of the emergency services. Flames lapped into the night sky.

**Newsflash**

"_As you can see behind me; the sky is alight with the flames of what is reported to be one of three warehouse fires in the port district of Chicago. It is unclear as to the cause of the blazes. However, the port night staff say they heard gun fire, then three large explosions. Thankfully, at the time of night the explosions occurred, the port contained minimal staff, and was largely desolate. Sadly, that can't be said about the building behind me. Why these people were here, we do not know. There are fatalities, and it is looking like the coroner's van is busier than the EMT's._

_Although the number of casualties is not known, several women in various forms of distress have been taken into custody. It looks to this reporter like there is a lot more going on here than meets the eye. Having reported Chicago news for a number of years, I get the feeling this could be the beginning of another turf war, and I am not talking rival hood gangs. Someone is not happy and is making their feelings known._

_Watch this space for more updates as they unfold. This is Kelly Weiner reporting for CLNS._

Marcus made several calls. All but one failed to connect. During the successful call, Marcus listened more than spoke.

The meal was abandoned, and the trio returned to the Ravenheart.

Felix and Demitri were ordered to stay inside the car while Marcus accompanied Edward into the hotel.

Instead of taking the elevator to Edward's room, he was escorted along the ground floor corridor, into an empty conference room.

Edward looked Marcus square in the eyes, waiting for whatever his _father_ finally deemed to say to him.

"Did you have anything to do with the bombing?"

A mask of incredulity was already in place. "What? How? I've been under 24/7 surveillance. "

"None of the families would do anything like this without my approval."

Suspicion moved into Edward's eyes. His questioning tone changed to match. "Your approval...or Aro's? I thought he was top dog?"

"Mine," Marcus growled.

"Well then, maybe Aro is sending _you_ a message."

Marcus was quick to counter. "What about your comrades?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Pack."

"You think they had something to do with this? _Please_." The last word was said with disbelief at Marcus's insinuation. Edward knew there would be suspicions, and had to deflect the attention. "We are here under orders from the FBI, and you. I've seen the paperwork associated with a raid, that's bad enough – they wouldn't sanction a bombing, it'd cost forests. They probably want to congratulate whoever did it, though."

Marcus backhanded Edward across the face. "Insolent child."

Edward returned the gesture to Marcus, only harder. "No! Pissed off man... F_ather!_" he shouted. Then, Edward got into Marcus's face and hissed, "You...have not earned the _right_... to reprimand me. I don't give a _damn_ who you think you are. You do not scare me." Edward let the words sink in for a moment before he continued. "You ordered me here to give us Aro. Or did you have another reason? I passed your tests. Since then, you have paraded the Volturi Empire like a prized race horse. What else do you want from me? Who do you want; Edward from the FBI, or Edward the son?"

The tall mafia leader slowly wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "You have balls," Marcus purred with almost pride.

"Yeah, and they didn't come from you," Edward spat.

"Go to your room. Rest."

"What, sent to bed with no milk and cookies?"

Marcus grunted and left the room.

Emmett was on a high after his fireworks display. Unable to sleep, he volunteered for the night shift at the loft. In the quiet of the pre-dawn hours, he armed the devices already in place for the next two strikes.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the monitors. All the lights in Edward's room were switched on, rudely awakening his slumbering boss and friend. Edward was immediately on the defensive, until Felix and Demitri said something to him. There was no sound.

A case was thrown onto the bed, into which Edward's clothes were being hurriedly packed. Edward grabbed some sweats and a T, and headed to the bathroom. Soon after, he emerged with his toiletries in a bag and added them to the case.

Emmett called Jasper at the apartment. "Best get over here, Chief. They're moving Edward's lodgings."

Edward had already sent word of Marcus's suspicions. The Pack knew there would be recriminations for their handy work, but what would be done, to who, had yet to be revealed.

Within five minutes of the duo entering Edward's room, all occupants were leaving.

By the time Jasper ran into the loft, his husband was long gone and the lights from the trackers on his clothes were giving a glaring space age view of his whereabouts.

Thirty minutes later, the trackers were heading towards a known address – The Volturi Estate. The very same place Edward was initiated into Marcus's private guard.

While Jasper watched the slow-moving dots across the screen, he had mixed feelings. "Good, looks like we've stirred the pot. Hopefully, we will finally find out what Marcus's game plan is."

Along with the relief that events were on the move, he was also worried for Edward. His stay on the Volturi estate was what they wanted and dreaded.

He pushed his emotions down deep, and put on his business persona. "Are the other devices ready?"

All evidence of Emmett the comic relief was gone. When it came down to the wire about detonations, the big man never joked. The aftermath was a different story; he loved to see his handy work. "Two are good to go as soon as you flick the switch, and the others are on timers with dial-up override."

"Fantastic. I think we should give them a lunchtime surprise, don't you?"

"I like your thinking, Chief."

"Go get yourself some rest. I doubt we will hear anything for a few hours, but when we do, we will need to be ready to respond."

At the Volturi estate, Edward was escorted to a room and told breakfast would be served down stairs in the dining room, at 8am. Until that time, it was suggested he settle in and catch a few z's.

Edward unpacked his clothes, and put his kit in his private bathroom. Walking around his room looking in drawers, the detector in his pocket didn't vibrate once. There were no bugs or cameras that he could identify. His gut agreed with him. Also:

The house was at least a mile off the nearest road. So, no one could listen in.

Edward was sure there was enough security to deal with any traitors who may pass through the high gates.

The room itself was comfortable, yet dated. Whereas, the house Carlisle was staying in was manly and very modern, Edward's suit was historically furnished, but comfortable. Long, lush red velvet drapes surrounded tall windows, which complimented the high ceiling of the room. Elaborate coving designs adorned each corner, pointing towards the large ornate chandelier in the center. Underfoot was a deep carpet of cream and red. The intertwined feather design had the capability of mesmerizing a guest for hours while they sought out hidden pictures in the floor.

Antique, mahogany drawers decorated the walls surrounding the large four-poster bed, which was covered in a thick bed spread, matching the drapes. A huge chesterfield style red leather couch, and mahogany coffee table sat by the window as if patently waiting like a butler for instructions – almost regal in its countenance.

When Edward removed his socks and shoes, his toes scrunched into the pile beneath them. As he sat on the bed and eased back into the pillows, the mattress seemed to envelope him in comforting arms. If he hadn't been in the belly of the lion's den, he could have easily succumbed to its welcoming embrace. He lay back, and while his body enjoyed the rest, his brain got to work on the various scenarios that could lengthen, or shorten, his stay.

Edward exited his room at 7.55 am. Given the mayhem of the previous night, he couldn't believe the calm around the house. No one was rushing around. It was like a weekend at the country estate; a place the outside world did not penetrate. Walking down the long curved staircase to the ground floor, he half expected Scarlet O'Hara to walk out of a neighboring room to greet him. Instead, a uniformed maid directed him to the breakfast room.

Upon entering, he saw Felix and Demitri already sitting at the table, but he was just in time to see the greeting between Marcus and Aro.

"Greetings, dear brother," Aro chirped excitedly as he gripped Marcus in a hug. "It is so good to see you."

The smile on Aro's face was one of sheer pleasure at seeing his sibling. Both men moved to opposite ends of the long table, where they were immediately served with breakfast and coffee.

Initially, Edward wasn't sure where to go or what to do. The high life was not foreign to him, but the situation before him was surreal-a time warp of sorts. The sideboard was laden with a feast of breakfast foods, from European croissants and cold meats, to eggs, bacon, and coffee. His loss of direction brought him to the attention of the Mafia Don.

Surprisingly, Aro clapped his hands together in delight and held his clasped fists to his face. "Oh, I see you've brought us a new friend."

Marcus stood to introduce his new guard. "Aro, this is Edward Lupo. He's a new member of my personal security team."

"Oh yes, I've heard some good things about you, young Edward. Do come and join me." Aro patted the seat next to him.

Edward made his way over to the wiry, black-haired man, wary and unsure of what he was walking into. Aro didn't look or sound like a cut throat, ace of the pack, Italian-born mob boss. In fact, he spoke in a version of upper class old English. Edward was somewhat floored.

Aro noticed Edward's slow journey to the table. "Oh, come now, young man. I don't bite. I leave that to Pippin here."

At that moment, a snout, a head, and two paws appeared on Aro's lap. Pippin was a husky; a big black, white, and golden brown husky. Judging by the way Aro was fussing over the dog and feeding him sausage from his own plate, he obviously had a place in Aro's heart.

Although Pippin looked like a big ball of fluff, his protective vicious side soon emerged when Demitri tried to feed the dog a sausage, too. Despite the food being offered, Pippin bared his teeth, resulting in the morsel being swiftly withdrawn with a scowl. Edward immediately liked the mutt, and smiled.

Edward took the seat next to Aro, where he was asked his choice of breakfast. The meal continued, at times in silence, and at others in polite morning chatter. Anyone looking in wouldn't have thought three warehouses had been blown up, with at least a third of the Volturi drugs inside.

While he thought over the weirdness of the scene, the soft man inside him couldn't help throwing pieces of bacon under the table towards Pippin. The dog was the only living thing in the room Edward understood. Pippin was a canine loyal to his master. Around him seemed to be a psychopath, a brain, a growling mute, and child in a man's body. The combination would have been more at home on a pirate ship than running the Chicago Mafia. All that was needed was a one-eyed dwarf, a talking bird, and a woman masquerading as a man for the group to be worthy of a sci-fi fantasy novel. By the time he finished his meal, the protective fur ball was sitting between he and Aro, licking the fat off Edward's fingers. Absentmindedly, he patted Pippin's head.

"It seems you've made a friend, Mr. Lupo."

Aro's voice brought Edward out of his musings. "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean..."

"No. No. It's alright." Aro assured. "It is comforting to see him make another acquaintance. There aren't many in this family he does like."

The man stood to leave, with Pippin at his side. Before he exited the room, Aro turned and said, "A pleasure to meet you young man. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

With Aro and Pippin gone, Edward asked, "Why are we all here?"

It was Felix that answered, as Demitri seemed to still be sulking over his run-in with the Husky. "When bombs start going off, there is no telling what the reaction of the families will be. Alliances are not always as solid as they may seem. Here, we are safe from cross-fire, while still able to observe and get reports. Our people are out there."

While events were being monitored by more than just the Volturi, other surprises were happening in the north of Chicago, in Borkowski territory.

The strip club, which showcased some of the girls, was being attended to by fire crews. This time it was not flames that consumed their attention. There was a flood. Pipes of all shapes and sizes containing water and sewage were breached. Water and liquid waste was spewing out of toilets on all floors, running down stairs and ruining furniture, floors, and all electrical devices in its path. Drains gurgled, unable to take the pressure of the onslaught.

The disaster was an environmental headache. Local crews from every government department associated with the issues created were on the threshold of the Borkowski nightclub. No warrant was needed. The problem at hand negated any need for such paperwork. Every room had to be entered. There was not enough time for the Borkowski to clear the premises, due to an anonymous call, via untraceable cell, to the police about the flood. The local LEO's and fire departments were on site within minutes of the pipes shattering.

Of course, due to the location of the breaches, officials swarmed the place. Over and underground entrances had to be detected, secured, and decontaminated. Crews found more than a few stripper's sleeping. Within an hour, a number of alphabet agencies were on scene arguing over jurisdiction.

A couple of miles away, several locks on containers blew, releasing their occupants. Since the items were placed, the number of bugs inside multiplied as they were supplied with the means necessary for rapid reproduction. What crawled out of the boxes was a hungry horde of insects ravenous for more food.

It wasn't long before screams were heard and exterminators called. Given the events over the previous hours, the law soon became involved. Again, no warrants were necessary.

As soon as scenes were secured and authorities out of the way, accusations between the families began to fly.

* * *

**A/N: There won't be many chapters left now. Not sure if I am going to do a few shorter ones or a couple of long ones. Apologies if this story hasn't accomplished the heights I think some readers expected. It was never going to be massively long. I hope you enjoy the action from now on. The Pack, like me, want to get in there, take down the bad guys, and return home to the arms of their loved ones. A few surprises are on the way - as well as a curve ball.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chicago Takedown Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action, so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the angel with a wicked side, Harrytwifan for betaing this story. Huge thanks too, to everyone who has kept my spirits up this week - you are amazing.**

* * *

Edward was at a loss over how to fill the time. The world seemed to take a break within the Volturi gates. He relaxed as much as he could, in his jeans and a button down, watching the television. The air was one of silent anticipation.

The reporter who was all over the warehouse explosion was on point again, detailing events at the two clubs. It was clear she had a source inside the police. Kelly didn't give away any details about what was found at the venues, but she gave strong hints that the flood was a retaliation hit, which was good news to Edward. However, she had no clue what happened at the newly named Bug bar.

According to reports, the latest indications were that the warehouse was a drug hit, which tied in with her theory on the flood.

It was hard for Edward to sit around staring at the successes of The Pack without smiling. So, he went out to take a look at the grounds of the estate.

Out front, all that could be seen was a long white drive edged with trees. In the distance, it disappeared around a corner, to the road. Somewhere en route was the turning for the barn.

The house itself was a combination of American/Italian design. It was square in nature, with pillars supporting a canopy that spanned the width of the front and continued around the side. It had a shallow peaked roof - almost flat - and two floors of tall windows edged with white shutters, which gave the building an air of age. Edward counted the glazing panels. Nineteen spanned the width of the top floor.

When he ventured around the back of the house, the view was stunning. A long mowed lawn stretched until the trees along its edge looked small. It seemed wrong to call it a lawn, yet it wasn't a field either, more like a green avenue. Closer to the house was a fountain that was a replica of the Fountain of Neptune in Florence.

Around the side were stables and smaller gardens containing herbs and vegetables. Behind them was the servants' housing. After all the death, destruction, squalor and hardship Edward witnessed during his life as a cop, the estate was truly another world. It felt even more unreal after the seedy horrors he'd seen while traveling with Marcus. It was as if the estate was set up as a sanctuary from all the bad in the world. However, behind all the luxury, Edward knew lurking in the far reaches of the grounds, and within the people around him, evil could be found.

"Edward. How good to see you out here."

After nearly jumping out of his skin, Edward turned to see Aro standing behind him with Pippin.

"You have some beautiful gardens, sir."

"Yes, beautiful, thank you." Aro looked at Edward for a moment with curious eyes. Suddenly, his face brightened, "Come for a ride with me and see some more?"

Before Edward had a chance to refuse, Aro took him by the arm and almost dragged him into the stable block. Aro didn't even ask if he could ride. The only inquiry he made was the kind of saddle he preferred, European or Western. Edward opted for Western; the kind Jasper taught him to ride in.

Aro shouted for the stable hand, "Michael, get Odin and Shadow ready. Use Amy and Martha."

"But what about Mr. Marcus sir?"

"You can tell him we were gone when you got back."

"Yes, sir."

Ten minutes later, Edward and Aro were slowly riding through the woods aboard a stocky black Andalucía gelding and a bay thoroughbred. Pippin was at their heels, occasionally disappearing to rummage in the undergrowth.

As Aro hadn't given Edward the stony silent treatment like Marcus, he felt comfortable asking questions.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking? What was all that about back there?" Edward pointed his thumb towards the stables.

"Marcus prefers to know where I am at all times. I had Amy and Martha, our saddles, delivered last week. They haven't been doctored yet by security."

"You mean he tracks you?" Edward couldn't believe Marcus was so controlling. Then again, when he thought back to Caius, maybe it is what how he was raised.

Aro sighed. "He's afraid I'll do something silly or something will happen to me." Then he perked up again, straightening his back with a smile. "However, since I have you with me, neither of those things is likely to happen... is it?"

Edward was confused. "I guess not."

Aro's demeanor seemed to swing between child and adult. Maybe Marcus was being careful?

They rode on for a while, cantering here and there. Aro flit between teaching him about the flora and fauna, and telling him little Beatrix Potter tales from his childhood. Occasionally, he pointed out various features of the estate, including some of its impressive security. German Shepherds, Rottweiler's, and armed guards patrolled the high walled perimeter.

After a period of silence, Aro sank into his saddle. "I know who you are, Edward." He was absolutely sure of his statement, yet he said it as though he was confessing his sins.

Despite Aro's air of certainty, Edward kept his cool and his Edward Lupo persona. He was not prepared to give up his secrets. "And who do you think I am, sir?"

"You are Marcus's natural son. The blood from the test you had in these grounds confirms it. Despite what Marcus may think, I still have my contacts. You are heir to all this." Aro waved his hands in the air, indicating everything around them. "Impressive, is it not?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, sir."

Edward was on high alert.

"Oh, come now, let there be just a little honesty between thieves in this sordid world." Aro waited a minute before continuing with an air of longing and regret. "I loved Caius like a son. Yes, he was my brother, but I raised him. Did you know that?"

Aro didn't question Edward's knowledge of Caius, so Edward shook his head in response.

"Yes, he had his ambition and his faults."

P_sycho faults_, Edward thought with bitterness.

"But he was my baby brother, and I loved him, still love him. I gave him everything I could. To me, he was a ray of sunshine in a world of dark."

Edward didn't know what world Aro was living in, but it sure as hell wasn't the same one as him.

Did Aro _really_ know his little brother?

Did Aro's attention give the little snot greed that went beyond everything his brother had to offer?

Then a question entered Edward's head he didn't expect.

Who did Marcus murder Caius for?

Aro took a deep breath. "I didn't believe the stories of your existence to begin with. Marcus used Caius's ambition against him. They always fought for control... Marcus won the war."

"What?"

"Caius didn't discover you by chance, Edward, or by super sleuthing. The clues were purposely left. Then, when the opportune moment presented itself, my little brother died." Aro took a stuttered breath. "My world ended that day. I am no longer master in my own home, or head of an empire I spent years cultivating."

Edward's head was swimming with thoughts. Marcus admitted making mistakes back in New York. Were they deliberate? As quick as one notion formed, another took its place. Edward always knew he'd been used and was being used, but if Aro was to be believed, Marcus was the one behind everything. Aro was the lure to pull Edward into the fold.

"He planned all this?" Edward asked, his eyes wide at the enormity of Aro's disclosure.

Immediately, doubt set in. Maybe Aro was using him too, as a final power play to regain his empire.

"Oh, yes. It worked, too. You are here, are you not? I'm so glad you are too. Pippin likes you. Young blood is running around the estate again. The Volturi lineage is secure."

Revelations drowned Edward's brain. He was confused, annoyed, hurt, and completely freaked out about Aro.

Could he believe anything the man said?

Had Aro lost his marbles? It definitely sounded like it.

Given Aro's state of mind, Edward didn't know whether Aro's next actions would include him picking up a gun, sending him a warning, playing with finger paints, or continuing his current line of greeting him into the family.

With the lamenting way Aro spoke, it was obvious he missed his days as Mafia Don. Although to the outside world, he still was. It was also abundantly clear he suffered some kind of mental breakdown at the loss of Caius; even though the law-abiding community rejoiced. Edward found it hard to feel sorry for the guy. At the same time, there was a pang of sadness that the man was essentially a prisoner in his own home, with only Pippin for close company. Having said that - it was a very nice home. There was an abundance of worse places to be incarcerated in.

The past deeds and reputation of Aro suggested he deserved everything coming to him. However, when he had that look of sheer delight on his face, he reminded Edward of a child at Christmas. A few brain cells had certainly gone running for the hills, shouting, 'Save me!'

Was Marcus keeping tabs on Aro for his own good, or for another reason?

Either the way, as far as Edward was concerned, Marcus was purely a sperm donor. Maybe, when he knew Esme he had some kind of heart. Since then, he immersed himself into the world of crime and came to rule it. He stood for everything Edward dedicated his life fighting against. Even if Marcus was not instrumental in the bank siege, he deserved to be held accountable for his actions. His victims deserved justice. If he orchestrated Caius's actions, with everything that implied, Edward would not shed a tear at his death.

Edward's adventure into the horseback version of the Twilight Zone came to an end with Aro's childlike laughter, as they galloped along the grass avenue back towards the stables.

The men entered the house to the mouth watering aroma of a rump roast. They had time to quickly wash up before joining their companions in the dining hall. When they entered, it was clear Marcus was not happy. To which Aro commented, "Whoopsie daisy." He then plastered a smile onto his face and continued to his seat.

Marcus's eyes slowly focused on Aro. "Enjoy your ride?" he asked, with a drawling, slightly sarcastic touch.

Aro's face lit up, like a fourth of July celebration. He answered enthusiastically. "Yes, thank you, brother, most delightful. Pippin chased a few rabbits."

He turned to his dog and talked to him like a baby, "Didn't you, my good boy?" before sneaking him some beef.

Pippin, took his master's actions to mean he could sneak food from whomever he chose. When Aro's offerings ceased, Edward felt the mutt sitting on his feet, with his head in his lap. Edward obliged with more morsels.

After a civil meal, everyone retired to their rooms. Edward didn't dare send any texts alerting his family to the latest information, not that they could use it anyway. The Pack knew the score at the hotel. However, at the estate, he had the feeling, someone from the Volturi guard was waiting for him to slip up. Although there were no bugs or cameras in the immediate vicinity, there was nothing to stop mobile listening devices or phone scanners being aimed at his room. The fact that Aro waited until they were deep into the woods, on unbeaten tracks, before he spoke his mostly mixed up, occasionally sane mind, left Edward's gut churning. Edward had no evidence or reason to believe Aro over Marcus. All he had were his instincts and the look in Aro's eyes as he talked.

When Edward ventured out of his room, he heard raised voices. It sounded like the brothers were arguing. The words were hard to make out through the old walls, but it sounded like Marcus was laying down the law to Aro, and the older brother was giving as good as he got. That was until he heard the slap of fist against flesh and the crash of furniture. Pippin pawed and barked at the wood. The next thing he heard was the slam of a door, before Marcus strode from under the staircase out into the courtyard.

Aro was not seen again that day, or the next.

The Pack knew video from around Chicago fed into the house. The phrase, 'a picture paints a thousand words', was okay in principle, but without the artist's actual thought process, the canvas can be misinterpreted. Edward had not been given access to the security room, nor did he know where it was. All he had was the news channel.

Bodies were popping up all over the city, and law enforcement agencies were stretched. A can of worms had been opened, allowing CSI, DEA, LEA, SO, ABCDEFG... access to the previously no-go areas. They were taking full advantage and pulling in a number of people for interrogation. The question was whether they would be quick enough to scupper operations before the families made other arrangements.

Marcus was finding it difficult to contact anyone affected by the fire or flood. Word from the street, filtering into the house, named the Borkowski and the Amaru as engaging in a turf war. With the Amaru leaders being slain, there was an internal power struggle, as well as the Borkowski vying to take over the drug operation. Both sides were blaming the other for the catastrophes. It proved how fragile trust among opposing families was.

Their mistrust of each other and their quick judgements stopped them seeing the logic behind their actions. The Amaru believed someone within the Borkowski had fallen for one of the girls, objecting to her use for packing drugs. While the possibility existed, they didn't see how absurd that would be, since the Borkowski had the power to use their girls as they saw fit. For a girl to be used in a way unacceptable to the family meant there was internal feuding.

They couldn't see there was a greater possibility of a boyfriend or father following his charge to the USA, seeking vengeance. Few of the girls taken were from unhealthy backgrounds. Many were traveling students, daughters, and sisters. There was a higher probability of another family trying to take over, or none of the above.

The situation deemed it safer for the Volturi to go to ground within their walls until the affected families had simmered down enough to discuss things rationally. With accusations flying in all directions, venturing outside the gates was not worth the risk of a bullet. When enough people were dead, the Volturi would step in and take charge, ensuring total control over the operation.

As the perimeter was well guarded, the only time Edward was on duty was when they had visitors; and there were several. Surprisingly, it wasn't Marcus, Felix, or Demitri who was Edwards's source of information; it was Aro. When the brother eventually emerged from his solitary confinement, he was subdued. He sported bruises, which had been cleverly concealed with makeup. Nevertheless, they were visible to the trained eye.

Despite a history to suggest otherwise, Edward felt sorry for the guy. They went for walks and got talking. Aro told him about his prized business deals, and the high life of a Mafia Don, though he skirted around the low-life section with, "To succeed, sometimes one has to get their hands a little dirty." He reflected on how the world changed so quickly, and how honor and a man's word didn't have the meaning it once did.

Edward broached the subject of the killings of minor family members. The gasp Aro made suggested he was unaware of the event. His eyes looked pained, and he spoke of how mortified the parents of the dead must be. After that, Aro completely opened up as to the who's who of the criminal world. He even went so far as to tell Edward where all the banking information was. It was if he was giving him the keys to a kingdom.

After seven days of being at the estate, in a moment of almost sanity, Aro made a request of Edward. "As heir to the Volturi family, make sure your word is your bond, and you have honor in your dealings."

"Oh, my word will definitely be my bond, sir." Edward said with absolute honesty.

That night Aro shot himself in his office.

.

.

.

.

The following day, as soon as paperwork was dealt with, Aro was buried in the family crypt on the edge of the estate. There was no period of mourning; only, a simple statement to the press.

Given the war going on within Chicago, a small service was held at the chapel attached to the crypt.

A wake was held, and the day after, business returned to normal.

At least, it did until mid-afternoon.

Marcus called Edward into a room down the hall.

Inside was a state-of-the-art computer system Alice would have given her high teeth to get her hands on.

The newly confirmed Mafia Don stood behind his desk and watched Edward scan the room. Felix and Demitri guarded the door. Pippin was nowhere to be seen.

"I take it there's a purpose to you calling me here?" Edward stood tall and proud, aware the board game had changed.

"Yes. It is time for you to take your place as my son and heir. You have passed the tests, and proven you can lay with a woman to continue the lineage, despite being married to a man." Marcus looked to the screens.

Edward wasn't shocked Marcus knew of his marriage to Jasper. It was common knowledge in New York.

Following his gaze, Edward's breath hitched. On the monitors was film of Jasper, Emmett, and Leah walking into their apartment building.

Minutes later, a bomb went off. Fire immediately engulfed the building.

Edward's world went black.

* * *

**A/N: It is my birthday this week – so please make my day and post a review. In the interim, I'll hide behind the sofa, wearing a bullet proof vest.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chicago Takedown chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action, so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N: Thank you to the angel with a wicked side, Harrytwifan for betaing this story.**

* * *

When Edward came to, he was in his bed, feeling like he had the hangover from hell. Like a bad movie, visions he prayed were part of a nightmare, surfaced. He shot up out of bed and ran for the door.

He didn't make it to the wooden exit.

He was stopped by the huge arms of Felix.

Kicking, arms flailing, and screaming to be let go, Edward fought him, but mammoth python arms held him firm. The more he struggled, the tighter Felix grasped, and the more his energy gave way to sorrow. Felix held Edward while he wailed in his arms.

Marcus took the one thing from him he couldn't live without – his Jasper. No one could have survived the blast, which meant Emmett and Leah were gone, too.

Felix guided Edward back to the mattress, where he slumped against the soft coverings, spent and numb. He wanted the bed to open up and swallow him whole. He wanted to succumb to the depths of abyss and never wake up.

He didn't want to get up.

He didn't want to move.

He did want to think.

Cruelly, all he could see on slow motion replay was the devastation of the blast.

He lay on his bed; it could have been minutes, hours, or days. All he knew was when he rose and trudged to the bathroom, he looked more like a hobo than a young man.

Opening the cabinet for his razor, he noticed the chemicals. The cyanide was calling to him.

Would he?

Could he?

Should he?

.

.

.

No. He'd get his revenge first, and then join his Jasper.

Edward eventually returned to his bed, only having showered and taken care of business. He partially hid the anguished person behind the multitude of auburn and dark whiskers.

There was a tray of food on the small table. Edward ignored it.

"You need to eat," the gargantuan on the couch advised, while reading his paper.

A voice, devoid of emotion, asked, "Why?"

"Keep your strength up."

Edward's head felt as though it was covered in thick black tar. It was an effort for him to move his eyeballs, let alone any other part of him.

The words he spoke took an age to form and rise to his lips. "You obviously know who I am, and Marcus's intention to keep me prisoner until I capitulate to his wishes. I presume you are here as Marcus's henchman? " Edward said the words, but had no intention of giving in to his father.

Felix ignored most of Edward's statement. "Doesn't mean you have to stay."

Felix's last line grabbed Edward's attention. What was he suggesting? Was he playing him?

"What do you mean?"

Felix leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, while his hands played with the now folded newspaper. "Would you like to go for a ride, Edward?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'll see you in the stables in ten. Wear a coat. It's raining."

Edward appeared at the stables as ordered. On his way, he noticed Demitri and Marcus watch his movements from the parlor. Edward didn't bother with protection. He was glad the weather was in sync with his mood. Letting the rain soak him trough didn't matter in the slightest.

As they rode together, the cold sting of the drops made Edward feel... something. When he looked at Shadow, pear-shaped tears ran down his long black mane, before taking a suicide leap to the floor. Around them, all that could be heard was the slap and spatter of water on leafy branch.

While Felix spoke, Edward stayed quiet.

"You need to rendezvous with the remainder of your group."

Edward only glanced at Felix.

"Look, your group's office space was also sabotaged."

That got his attention. For the first time since they started out, Edward looked Felix straight in the eye. He saw no hint of a lie.

"Don't worry, the building was empty. Nevertheless, your team needs its leader... if you are to complete what you started."

Still opting to stay silent; Edward focused on the path ahead. The next thing he knew, a wallet was thrust into his hand. Opening it, he saw something he didn't expect.

A shield and credential's reading: CIA – Agent Felix Small.

"That is kept where no one but me can find it. I brought it with me, because I knew you'd need proof. Otherwise, you'd believe I was yanking your chain."

Felix took back his creds, storing them in his most secure pocket.

"I've been in deep cover for the last five years. No one expects a person of my size to be a spy, yet all the underworld brass want the biggest men for protection. Go figure. My role is to keep an eye out for international arms deals. By ignoring all the other crimes, I am not suspected. Although, I'm ready for this gig to be shut down, and you have the means to do it. You've already created quite the stir. I didn't expect you to be Marcus's natural son. That piece of information didn't make its way to me until recently. Tonight, I'll bring you your meal, and with it will be a flash drive containing names, addresses, and connections. Everything my people aren't interested in. Get to the stables; Shadow will be waiting. Whisper 'Chapel Ridge,' and he'll take you there. Behind the wall, you'll find a motorcycle covered in a camouflaged tarp. Take it, and get to safety."

Shadow was already prancing on his toes, since Felix mentioned the magic words. Edward settled him.

"What makes you think I'll leave?" After all, Edward desperately wanted to kill Marcus.

"I was there when you woke... remember? You want revenge, and I'll help you get it, if I can."

"Why now?"

"A combination of things. Aro committing suicide - at least that's what it looked like. Timing... you. The house of Volturi cards is ready to fall, and if Aro's affection for you is anything to go by, you have the means to mess up operations for a few years to come. Marcus is arrogant enough to think no one can touch him. I would like to see him fail. Lastly, Demitri – he wants what you've been offered. Unless you get out of here soon, you'll be buried here."

"What about you? If I go tonight, they will suspect you."

Edward knew by the detail, Felix must have offered him his personal escape route.

"For a big man, I can make myself small. Don't worry about me. Besides, I have to stay until my mission is complete or the players disappear."

The wind started to pick up. Edward felt like he was sitting in a cold bath rather than riding in the rain. Water squelched in his underwear and around his toes. A constant stream ran down his back and chest, invading the seat of his pants, swilling around his balls. Eventually, the duo returned to base, and Edward entered his shower. He stood in it fully clothed, and waited until warmth replaced cold before disrobing, leaving his dripping clothes where they fell.

As promised, Felix arrived in his room with his evening meal. After the tray was settled on the table, he produced a flash drive and burn phone.

No words were exchanged; only a simple hand shake. Both knew what the score was.

Before Felix left the room, Edward gave him some of the acid and syringes.

Edward still didn't feel like eating, but he forced himself to, else he sensed he'd get a visit from someone other than Felix.

When everything was cleared away, and Edward was left to, in theory, 'stew over Marcus's proposition', he got to work.

The first thing he did was retrieve his cell phones. After the explosion, he'd been too distraught to even look for a message. He was surprised to find a text from an unknown number.

It read: **Loft****compromised**.

Edward knew that. Felix already told him. However, the fact that someone sent him a message gave him hope that the remainder of his team successfully escaped unharmed. It also suggested someone could have picked up on his tracking signal. The level of compromise depended on how the loft was invaded; digitally, physically, or both.

Going through his clothes, he had no way of knowing which buttons Alice tampered with. All he knew was no matter where he went or what he wore (other than his birthday suit), Alice could track him.

He picked from his wardrobe items least likely to have more than one tracker; a pair of sweats, a T, and a hoodie. Trainers finished the downtown youth look.

He put Marcus's cell by the side of the bed, and then took all his other items, including private cell, snipped off buttons, trackers, markers, and detectors, and put them in the bathroom basin. At midnight, he coated them in a combination of chemicals, which hissed, and sizzled when they made contact with the plastic and metal. The mixture of fluids burned the shine off the ceramic vessel.

The only things he could take were those items that could fit on his person. He armed himself with his Sig Sauer in his holster, and a knife attached to his belt. In his zipped pockets was his burn phone a pen-sized super LED flashlight, the small vial of cyanide, and the Tracrium.

Not long after two-thirty in the morning, the house was quiet. Edward opened his window and made his way down the outside of the building. The canopy and Roman columns were heaven sent for climbers.

Just as he hit the driveway, the front door opened. Edward hid behind the round Roman ornate structure and moved around it, keeping him and his nemesis apart with stone. When behind the man, Edward took a peek. It was Demitri.  
Retrieving a little something from his pocket, Edward silently approached the man who wanted to be the next Don.

Grasping Demitri from behind, the man gasped in surprise. As he did so, Edward slipped the tiny vial between the man's teeth and slapped his jaws shut.

The vial shattered and dribbled down Demitri's chin. Soon after, he was foaming at the mouth and visiting his maker.  
Edward propped him up behind a column to look as though he was sleeping. He didn't have time to hide him in the trees. Edward was skating on thin ice as it was.

He then made his way to the stables, where, as promised, Shadow was ready. He quietly kept to the grass, mounted, and spoke the words, "Chapel Ridge."

Shadow took off like he'd been stung with a cattle prod. With only moonlight to guide him, he had to trust the horse knew where he was going.

In the background, he could hear a commotion. Demitri had been found. Taking a glance backwards, he could see the house lights were on.

Shadow stayed at the edge of the trees.

Suddenly, the horse changed direction, nearly unseating Edward. Only adrenaline and his quick reactions kept him aboard. When his mount started to slow, he knew they must be nearing the chapel. The wall behind it was tall. As he drew closer to the ivy-covered stone, Shadow reared, and Edward fell to the ground. He raised his head to find a snarling Rottweiler.

Just as the animal was about to lunge, it was taken off its legs by something black and white and furry. The two animals ended up in a snarling stand-off by a gravestone. It was then Edward saw the furry mass was Pippin. Thankfully, Shadow's reins had gotten caught up on an angel on another stone.

Every time Edward moved and the Rottweiler tried to apprehend him, Pippin's teeth and growl stopped the animal.

Sensing Pippin had his enemy under control, Edward maneuvered Shadow against the wall for use as a stepping stone. Albeit a little shakily, he managed to climb onto the barrier. After his bravery, Edward couldn't leave the dog behind. He called to Pippin, who raced from the tank of a dog and leapt through the air, briefly skimming the horse's back for an extra boost. The shock startled Shadow, and he bolted.

Edward and Pippin landed in individual heaps in the leaves behind the wall. Pippin seemed to fare better than Edward. He was already licking Edward's face, encouraging his new master to get up. The dog seemed to know the urgency of the situation. Edward sighed with relief when he discovered his phone undamaged.

With the light from the powerful flashlight, it didn't take long to find the motorcycle. Seeing the Kawasaki before him, the predicament struck Edward. How was he supposed to escape on a bike with a dog? He had to think fast.

While pushing it to the road, he had an idea.

He removed his hoodie and cut two holes in it. He fit Pippin into it and got on the bike. Once seated with his helmet on, he encouraged the mutt to lie between his arms. Pippin obliged. Edward tied the arms of his hoodie behind his own body and made sure the hood covered Pippin's face. He started the engine and rode away from the Volturi estate.

Initially, he had no idea which direction he was going. However, it didn't take long to come across a road sign pointing the way to Chicago.

Part way, he called Carlisle and asked him to meet him under the bridge of Exit 15A off the 290. There wasn't time for pleasantries, but he could hear the relief in his dad's voice upon hearing his son. Edward felt the same. Once the call was made, the cell was ditched.

Edward rushed towards the bridge. He needed his dad.

Finally reaching the stone pillars, he hung onto the husky for warmth. Riding at speed in only a T chilled him to the bone. Pippin kept his chest warm, but he was sure he could freeze a steak on his back. As for his arms, he could just feel them. Pain flared in his muscles as heat began to thaw his frozen blood.

Only a few minutes passed before Carlisle's car slid to a halt on the dusty, desolate ground.

An all too brief hug later, Carlisle backed off and commanded Edward to completely strip, as he threw a pair of scrubs at him. "I'll explain in the car," he urged.

Barefoot and shivering, Edward called Pip to jump into the back seat. Edward secured himself in the front. Meanwhile, Carlisle doused the clothes in petrol and set them alight, before returning to the car and speeding off.

"I got a call from Alice. Even in your sweats you were being followed."

Carlisle was aware of the dog in the back of his car, but decided explanations would be best kept for later.

"Dad. Jasper!" Edward tried.

"Not now, son," Carlisle cut in. "Gotta get you safe."

Suddenly, all the adrenaline seeped out of him. Edward closed his eyes and tried not to let the events of the day overwhelm him. The smooth movement of the car lulled him into an uneasy sleep.

The next thing he knew, there was a familiar hand on his shoulder shaking him awake.

"Edward. Edward," the voice said.

Edward squeezed his eyes, and a tear escaped.

"Edward. Look at me, love."

The use of the endearment made Edwards's breath hitch and his eyes open.

Crouched in the doorway of the car was...

"Jasper?" he whispered.

"In the flesh, love."

They grasped each other in a hug Emmett's bear-like tendencies would have been hard to beat.

"I thought you were dead."

"It was close, but we made it, thanks to Em."

"You're all alive?"

"Emmett came off worst. He got singed, and had a concussion. But essentially, yep."

Jasper only just managed to finish his sentence, before he was pulled even closer. Each man sank their heads into his partner's neck and held on for dear life.

The boys would have held on to one another for longer, if it wasn't for a furry mutt on the back seat. A long tongue licked up the back of Edward's neck.

"Ewww, Pippiiin," Edward groused. "Jasper, Carlisle, meet Pippin. He helped me escape."

"In that case, I'm very pleased to meet you, Pippin," Carlisle said, poking his head through the door, "And thank you for not messing up the back of my car."

Pippin looked at Carlisle, his head tilted to the side, as if to say – C_ome again?_

Jasper scratched behind the dog's ear, much to the pleasure of said mutt. "Where'd you get him?"

"He was Aro's."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

"Aro's dead. Didn't you see the press release?"

Edward sounded tired and confused. He thought the announcement would be all over the news. Maybe it was only announced in Mafia Monthly.

"No, sorry, but I can see you have a lot to tell." Jasper grew more concerned by the minute over what his husband went through at the estate.

Edward felt weary. However, he wouldn't rest until he had some facts in his possession. "Okay, but first tell me how you escaped the bombing. From what I saw, there were only a couple of minutes between you entering the building and it blowing up."

"Gladly. Let's get you inside first."

They entered the cabin, which resided not too deep into the Blackwell Forest Preserve. Edward was too tired to take note of his surroundings. All he noticed was the fire, inviting him to sit before its calming warmth.

Once Edward had a hot chocolate in his grasp and his back against his husband's chest, Jasper told him the story of their close shave.

As per the footage, Leah, Emmett and Jasper ascended the steps into the apartment building, when Leah shouted, "Last one to the room gets double shift in Hobbiton!"

The trio were in good spirits and ended up in a race to the girls' apartment, where the impromptu finish line existed. It took them thirty seconds. Emmett won, which wasn't a surprise, since he took the steps three at a time and always kept in peak fitness. Leah had speed and agility. However, once Emmett barged his way ahead, he used his bulk to block the other two. Jasper didn't stand a chance.

Upon entering the apartment, the smell of gas hit them. When Emmett ran to turn off the supply, he noticed the bomb in the final half minute of countdown.

In the few seconds he spied the device, he knew it would take longer than the time they had to disarm it. He yelled, "BOMB!" and bundled everyone out of the apartment towards the fire escape, hitting the alarm en-route.

The trio launched themselves out of the doors onto the rickety wrought iron steps. Using their training, they slid down the flights. Just as they reached the last set of steps, the bomb detonated. The shock of the blast sent Leah and Jasper into a nosedive for cover. Emmett was thrown off the top of the last flight and landed in the bushes, unconscious.

Knowing the bomb was meant for them, sticking around wasn't an option, despite others being injured. They didn't wait for the ambulance to arrive. Jasper and Leah lugged their friend to their van and drove to the hospital, where they met Carlisle at the entrance. Luckily, the big man started to come to in the van. Carlisle was able to see to Emmett and check the other two before they received more casualties.

Emmett was lucky; he escaped with minor burns from his right shoulder to his elbow. Leah and Jasper had cuts and bruises caused by landing on the rough ground. Others in the building were not as fortunate. Five died, and Carlisle was in the operating room all night patching up injuries from other victims.

The moment the trio were released, they got word to the rest of The Pack. It was obvious someone was after them, so they backed up their servers, and started transferring information to Alice's baby – her techno-van, which she nicknamed Rover.

Overnight in the loft, the computer firewalls started to ring alarm bells. Their system was compromised. The hackers only managed a few seconds of access before the plugs and connectors to the server were pulled. Considering most of the data had already been downloaded and stored elsewhere, there wasn't much to hack. However, on-screen at the time was Edward's whereabouts and other tracker feedback; hence, the text to Edward.

Jasper gave the order to pack up shop and get out of dodge to the fox's den. Mrs. Cope went from being company secretary to house mother.

Not long after everyone vacated the building, but before workers on the other floors arrived, a fire broke out in the loft.

As events stood, both fires were being investigated. With all the recent bombings, floods, and bug encounters happening all over the city, authorities were automatically treating it as suspicious. As for police questioning The Pack – it didn't happen, as the group left their fake identities behind when they shut up shop.

Explanation over, Edward didn't want to move from his comfortable spot. Carlisle provided them with pillows and a blanket. They lay before the fire snuggled in each other's arms, happy to be together. Pippin settled in, with his ass as close to the flames as it could be without actually being in the grate.

Carlisle looked at his boys, happy they were safely together again. He wondered if Marcus knew he was also in town, and whether he would be a target. If he was, then Marcus would rue the day he tried anything. Carlisle had his own issues with Marcus.

Everyone settled in and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Are your weapons aimed somewhere else now?


End file.
